


A Knight's Tale

by FabulousAsAlways



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, But also, Butt Plugs, Chains, Chair Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Fighting Kink, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Historical Inaccuracy, Hydra (Marvel), Knights - Freeform, Like one of those cheap ones, M/M, Master/Servant, Past Rape/Non-con, Period Typical Attitudes, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Imbalance, Romance Novel Parody, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Some Plot, Sub Bucky Barnes, Switch Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousAsAlways/pseuds/FabulousAsAlways
Summary: "Milord, there is a man on the path ahead. He appears... Nude sir." One of his servants whispered as their horses slowed down.And indeed, a man was sitting on the side of the road. Completely naked.Despite the warnings of his guards, Tony simply rode forward and stopped just in front of the stranger.He turned to his right-hand man, his best friend Rhodey. "Clothe him, give him some food."To the man he said; "if you come with me, I'll give you work. You'll be fed and clothed and paid a fair wage."The man scrambled up and Tony kept his eyes politely on his face, not glancing down to the fit body."Milord, thank you! Thank you, I- you won't regret it."Rhodey threw the man a tunic and a pair of breeches and glanced at Tony with that exasperated look of his. "What's your name?""Barnes sir, James Barnes."-So I made this monster of a fic which is like 80% historically inaccurate porn with way too advanced sex toys/scenes, 10% cheesy romance novel parody, and 10% actual plot. It's kinky af, so be warned.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 59
Kudos: 253





	1. A Stranger on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted here in four years, woops, so lets break that silence with a >12k porn fic ;D  
> This is like half requests, half me writing a bad knight au, so enjoy!
> 
> Sidenote that the consent between Tony and James is a bit dubious due to the power imbalance between the two, but I promise James is super into it, they just don't really talk about it until much later. Also this really shouldn't be used as a guide on a healthy kinky relationship, cause it's not. They don't have safe words or talk about things properly; do not use this as an example, but only as the trashy romance novel porn it is meant to be. You have been warned!  
> However the past non-con was not between tony and james, but in a previous off-screen relationship.

Sir Anthony Edward Stark, youngest son of King Howard Stark, a knight of royal blood. Mostly known as the iron man, always recognisable by his golden and red armour. 

He was a legend, a striking presence on every tournament and a fearsome one on the battlefield. 

Lord Stark was a knight who lived by the ancient code of honour and prestige. It granted him respect and admiration across the country.

He thought his life good and fulfilling, but he would soon discover it could become even better.

Back when Tony was younger, he would go out in disguise and fight in tournaments. He loved the rush of his horse beneath him and his opponent speeding towards him. These days, however, he preferred to sit on his throne and watch. It was a way to connect to the people while also enjoying a good show.

He was on his way to one of those tournaments when he met the man who would impact his life so thoroughly.

"Milord, there is a man on the path ahead. He appears... Nude sir." One of his servants whispered as their horses slowed down.

And indeed, a man was sitting on the side of the road. Completely naked.

Despite the warnings of his guards, Tony simply rode forward and stopped just in front of the man.

The stranger glanced up from underneath his tangled hair and quickly glanced back down. "My Lord, please forgive my appearance."

"What happened to you boy?" The young man looked healthy, strong, what would make him lose all he had?

"I- I got betrayed, sir, and left behind."

Honestly, despite his healthy first appearance, a closer look showed a lot of bruises on the man. Tony felt bad for him. Besides, he could use a new servant.

He turned to his right-hand man, his best friend, Earl Rhodey. "Clothe him, give him some food."

To the man he said; "if you come with me, I'll give you work. You'll be fed and clothed and paid a fair wage."

The man scrambled up and Tony kept his eyes politely on his face, not glancing down to the fit body.

"Milord, thank you! Thank you, I- you won't regret it."

Rhodey threw the man a tunic and a pair of breeches and glanced at Tony with that exasperated look of his. "What's your name?"

"Barnes sir, James Barnes."

-_-_-_-

And that was that. James worked for Tony, and he worked hard.

He was a little older than Tony had initially thought, well in his prime, but the knight kept calling him Boy. Mostly because he thought the flush Barnes got was very interesting.

Over time, James earned the trust of his Lord and the rest of the Knights and staff surrounding him. And so Tony slowly allowed him more personal tasks.

Like helping him into his armour.

It was for show of course, he would ride ahead of the parade, lead the Knights into the city. He wouldn't actually fight in the big tournament.

"Milord, it is time," James said politely as he held up the chest plate of Tony's armour.

With a sigh, the lord pulled off his tunic and grabbed the padded shirt he wore under the harsh metal. Of course, he smirked to himself when he felt his servant's eyes on his chest.

James worked fast to get the leather buckles nicely tightened to keep everything in place. This armour had a backplate as well, to look good from all angles.

The servant pushed the last leather strap in place and stepped back. Tony looked at the younger man standing there, eyes down, and gently took his chin with his gloved hand, making him look up. "Well done, James."

Barnes got that flushed look again and stuttered out a thank you.

As Tony walked out of his tent he briefly glanced back at James. "I expect you to help me out of my armour tonight. Do not keep me waiting."

He let his gaze linger just long enough to watch the servant blush darkly. 

Good.

-_-_-_-

After the rush of hearing the crowd cheer for him and watching the first few knights fight, Tony was really looking forward to retreating to his tent.

He hadn't seen James since that afternoon, and knew the boy was waiting for him.

And indeed, when Tony walked into his private tent, he saw James standing near the back, looking nervous but determined.

It took some time to get out of the armour, but Tony stood patiently while James did his job.

Once finished, James clearly didn't know what to do, so Tony sat down on the bed. "Help me with my boots."

The man immediately nodded and kneeled by Tony's feet to pull the heavy leather boots off.

"Mm, now that's a pretty sight," the lord mumbled as he watched James on his knees.

"Milord? I- May I?" The boy was blushing but still carried that same determined look as he motioned to the laces of Tony's breaches.

Curious to see what James would do, the lord nodded and spread his legs a little further to accommodate the servant sitting there.

Barnes reached out and quickly unlaced the rough fabric, wasting no time before pulling out his lord's half-hard cock. He glanced up at Tony, who smirked and nodded, before leaning forward and licking the tip.

The Lord groaned and entwined a hand within that long dark hair. "Keep going." He ordered while keeping his eyes on the servant boy.

James did as told and wrapped his lips around the hardening member, sucking on the tip and slowly but steadily swallowing down more. It was obvious he had done this before. He sucked and rubbed his tongue along the length, kept moving his head back and forth until he had Anthony's full cock down his throat.

The Knight moaned and tightened his hold of James' hair. He wanted more friction so he chased it. He pushed James to move, to repeatedly take the full length down his throat as Anthony fucked his mouth.

Whenever James moaned and gagged, Anthony groaned. The tension built and Tony sped up until finally, he spilt his seed down Barnes' throat.

The servant swallowed and looked up at his lord with dark lustful eyes. His hair was disheveled, his lips red and swollen, he already looked a mess. Anthony rather liked the look on him.

The lord got up from the bed and shed the last of his clothing while James remained on his knees.

Tony stood in his full naked glory and motioned for Barnes to get up. "Strip."

The servant immediately followed the order, almost tripping over his pants in his eagerness to oblige. He looked even better than the first time Tony had met him. The bruises were gone, and he had gained some weight. Perfect. Tony walked around him, looking at all angles, inspecting him.

The clear arousal on Barnes did not go unnoticed.

"You have done this before." It wasn't a question, because Tony was absolutely certain. No one swallowed a cock like that on their first try. But he did wonder exactly what kind of experience the man had.

"Yes, milord. I have had the honour of serving another knight before milord."

There was something in his voice that made Tony pause. He did remember James talking about betrayal and abandonment. Mm, he'd have to find out exactly what knight he served before. But not now.

For now, Tony took a step back and motioned towards the bed. "Good, then you know how to prepare yourself." he said bluntly. Ah, there was that delicious blush again.

Anthony walked towards his table and took his time to pour himself a goblet of wine, pretending not to be too bothered about Barnes his little show on the bed.

The servant had snatched a vial of oil before kneeling on the bed and bending over, putting his ass on display. Tony turned around, goblet in hand, just as James pushed the first finger inside his tight looking hole.

Tony took a sip from his wine and took a seat in his chair. He had a nice view of the bed and could watch Barnes push a second finger inside himself.

"Touch your cock." The lord ordered from his seat, dark eyes taking in every little movement.

The servant did as told once more and wrapped his free hand around his hard cock. Perfect. The man whined as he fucked himself from two ends. "Milord... I... Please allow me my release..." He begged so nicely, Tony grinned.

"No."

The boy whined again, desperately this time.

Tony put his wine aside and walked towards the bed. He grabbed Barnes' hair and pulled his head up, making him arch his back. "You will come with my cock filling you, or you will not come at all. Understood?"

Tears of frustration escaped the servant but he nodded and stopped touching himself. "Yes milord."

Tony kneeled on the bed behind him and took his time groping that gorgeous ass. "Beg." Another order, and another immediate obedience.

"Please milord, sir, please fuck me, sir. Please fill me with your cock. Please, sir, I'll be so good, I'll do whatever you desire. Milord-"

The begging was gorgeous, and so was the moan that cut him off when Tony pushed his thick cock inside that tight hole.

Anthony did not have the patience for a slow coupling. He immediately fucked fast and hard, pushing James against the bed and holding his hips in a bruising hold as he chased his own release.

He vaguely noticed Barnes coming halfway through, but it was of no concern of his as he simply sped up and fucked even harder.

He came hard enough to see black spots, James' name on his lips.

He pulled out and grabbed that ass one more time before laying down beside the servant.

Barnes stretched out with a groan and didn't move much further, appearing thoroughly fucked out.

After a moment of silence, the servant pushed himself partly upright, clearly planning on leaving.

Tony reached out and held his forearm. "You've earned a night in my bed, rest."

And like any other order, the servant nodded and obeyed. "Yes, milord."

And after another moment of silence, "thank you, Sire."


	2. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the beginning of something. Something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy the kink is starting to develop, some more tags will be applicable in this chapter (including the Chastity/Cock cage one)  
> And as the kink develops, we stray further from historical accuracy, lol  
> Enjoy!

It was the beginning of something. Something new.

While on the road, nothing much happened. Their nights on the sides of the road were brief and dark. There wasn't much time for anything aside from a quick offering of an extra hand.

However, when they settled in a town or village for a few days, that's when time and privacy were more common.

That's when Anthony had James crawl towards him and beg to suck his cock. Or have him ride his cock when he did not have the energy to fuck Barnes himself.

Most of the time the servant slept by his lord's side, but not always. Sometimes Tony said he didn't earn it and made him sleep on the floor. Those times were always followed by James begging to be fucked in the morning, too aroused to stand properly.

And despite all that, it wasn't enough. Tony wanted more and he could see it in the way James stared at him, he wanted more as well.

However, the lord did not act on it until the end of their travels came in sight. In just a few weeks they would be back home. And Anthony wanted to have James by his side, at his feet, and in his bed once back in the castle.

For the first time since this started, Tony spoke with James and asked him about his plans for the future.

"If Milord allows it, I would wish to remain in your service, sire."

What a delightful answer.

And so their relationship grew and Tony allowed his wicked desires to grow with it.

-_-_-_-

When they passed a small town famous for its delicate blacksmithing, Tony had made his entourage stop. He wished to purchase some equipment.

He was friends with the odd blacksmith in charge of the craftsmanship and knew their discretion would be guaranteed.

"Milord! What an honour! How may I be of service?" The woman, Riri, had a wicked smile on her face as she greeted the royal knight.

Anthony returned the smile and glanced towards James, the servant was standing by his horse, far away not to hear the conversation.

"I have some private requests..."

Riri's wicked grin grew and she lead him inside her workshop to show him her goods.

Aside from some beautifully crafted chains, cuffs, and shackles, Riri had showed him some toys she had seen when travelling through Egypt. "They're entered inside the anus and keep the hole from closing. That way they're always ready to be fucked." She explained with that grin firmly in place.

The set she showed was beautifully polished and consisted of five different sizes. Tony picked one up and appreciate the weight for a second. "I'll take the full set."

With that out of the way, it was time to purchase what he actually came for.

The first time he had fucked James, he had given an order. The servant could only come with his cock filling him. And for the most part the younger man appeared to be following that order. But not always.

He'd sometimes take himself in hand while they were on the road, probably thinking Tony wouldn't know or had forgotten about that command. And so far Tony had let it slide. But he has _not_ forgotten.

In fact, he overheard James moan his name just the other night, which made him decide to come here and purchase a very specific item.

Riri handed it to him with a twinkle in her eyes and wished him a lot of fun as he walked out.

Oh he'd definitely have fun.

-_-_-_-

The next camp was a few days ride, so Tony had to be patient, which wasn't his strong suit.

Any time he glanced at James he thought about the leather bag of new toys he had hanging on the side of his horse. And any time Barnes glanced at him, he wanted to stop and fuck the man right there and then.

It was a struggle.

When they finally saw the camp in the distance, Tony let out a sigh of relief. Rhodey, riding next to him, chuckled. "Really Tones? You're that horny? Remind me to clear your wing once you're back home. Nobody needs to hear that." Obviously his best friend knew him and knew what was going on, or at least part of it.

The lord pushed his friend lightly and rolled his eyes. "Like you and Pepper won't lock yourselves away for weeks once you've returned. You're just jealous you have a wife to remain faithful to."

"Excuse _you_ , my _L_ _ord,_ I would choose Pepper over a sad, road side hand job, _any_ day."

Tony snorted, "the only sad thing is you thinking a _hand job_ is all I got-"

"I do _not_ want to know, _why_ are you telling me-"

"You definitely started it."

"I did not-"

They bantered back and forth for a while and reached the camp within no time.

As Tony's tent was set up, the Knight spoke to the lord in charge of the camp. They dined together and spoke about politics until Tony could excuse himself with the excuse of a long ride in the morning.

Usually, James helped set up his tent and his personal stuff before joining the rest of the staff for a meal. He'd either help out with work somewhere or be waiting for Tony.

When the lord entered his tent he was pleased to see tonight was the latter. James was kneeling next to his chair, a goblet of wine already standing ready. Now that was what Tony called a warm welcome.

Barnes licked his lips as he watched his lord walk in and sit down. He looked up at Anthony. "Milord, may I please have the honour of pleasuring you?"

Tony took a sip of his wine, leant back in his seat with his legs spread, and nodded. "Strip first."

If there was anything better than having James on his knees before him, it was a naked James on his knees. He was very quick at stripping. Nice and efficient.

Soon, Tony was relaxing in his chair while Barnes sucked his cock nice and slow. They had time, and they would enjoy it.

"Mm, remember our first night James?" The lord mumbled while slowly entwining a hand through that long brown hair.

With his mouth full of cock, the servant simply sucked sharply, making Tony hiss in pleasure.

"Remember what I told you?" He pulled James off his cock and enjoyed the view of those red wet lips. The servant swallowed thickly and kept silent. "Let me refresh your memory..."

Anthony leant forward until his lips were next to the servant's ear, "you're not allowed to come unless _filled_ by my cock." The words were low and James shivered in response.

"Milord..." He whispered desperately.

"Tell me, boy, did you follow that order?"

"N-no sire, forgive me, sir, I- I could not wait any longer. I thought of you and-" at Tony's dark look, James gulped. "I'm sorry milord. I did not mean to disobey."

They both remained silent for a minute as Tony enjoyed the way Barnes trembled from desire. Just as Tony expected, James liked being punished. He got off from being made to sleep on the floor, would scream Tony's name when spanked, and apparently got rock hard from being faced with his mistake.

"Get on the bed."

James obeyed immediately, as always, and crawled up the bed. The furs he had laid out felt nice against his bare skin.

While Barnes tried to get a read on Tony's next action, the lord grabbed his leather bag and put it up on the table. He glanced at the servant while he pulled out some of the shackles so he could reach the other toys on the bottom.

James' eyes widened and he shifted on the bed, clasping the fur between his fingers so he wouldn't reach out and touch his own cock.

Tony grinned. "Tell me, James, how many times have you come without permission?" he asked as he pulled out the box of plugs and the small wooden box that held his prize.

The servant swallowed thickly before answering, "seven times, Sire."

"Mmm... Seven times... Coincidentally we'll be arriving at the castle in seven days." Tony said as he walked to the bed with his two boxes. He put the larger one aside and handed the smaller one to James. "Open it."

Of course, the servant did. He opened it and his eyes widened when he realised what it was. A cockcage. He had only seen those on others.

Anthony laid back against his pillows besides James and pulled the cage out of the wooden box. "Seven times you came without permission, you will wear this for seven days as punishment. Once we arrive at the castle, you'll be released."

Barnes moaned softly. "Sire..."

"This only gets on when you're soft, so touch yourself and enjoy your last orgasm for the week," Tony growled in the servant's ear. He kept dark eyes trained on every single movement.

The pure need on James' face as he quickly rubbed his cock was a hot sight. The way he moaned Tony's name as he came was even better.

Of course, his pleasure was short-lived, as Tony slipped the cage on and locked it the second his cock went soft. James whined and straight away his dick tried and failed to harden. Oh yeah, he definitely got off on punishment.

"Milord... Please..." Barnes arched towards the Knight, already getting horny again.

Anthony wrapped his arm around James' waist and held him close. "This will be a long seven days for you, boy."

The only sound James made was another needy whine.

-_-_-_-

Tony did give James some time to get used to his new accessory before fucking him. After all, he wouldn't be able to come anytime soon.

The rest of the evening was spent introducing the servant to the contents of the other box. Tony filled his hole with his seed and plugged it up with the smallest toy.

The lord went to sleep nicely satisfied while James slept on the floor, muffling his moans against the pillow Tony had given him.

That morning he woke up nice and early as James knelt by his bedside and begged to suck his cock. Nothing beat a nice morning blowjob.

After fucking Barnes' throat until he came, Tony got ready to get back on the road. James helped him into his casual leather armour, pulling the straps tight and straightening everything.

He slipped into his own clothes eventually and glanced at Tony with his arms crossed. "Sir? I- will you- I mean-"

Anthony walked over and grabbed James' chin, making him look up properly. "Yes?"

"Will you keep the toy in? Even- sir, the horses- I-"

Ah. Tony grinned and simply kissed the servant deeply. "Yes. I'll remove it tonight. After you tell me how it felt."

James' moan kept the grin on Tony's face for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your requests in the comments below <3


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't stop sir."
> 
> "Stop with what? Tell me."
> 
> "Please don't stop punishing me, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is just getting more and more kinky. The boys come home in this chapter and get some more privacy to try out a few of those toys Tony purchased...  
> It's an extra long chapter this time, so enjoy ;)

They were so close to coming home, everyone rode their horses just a little faster and pushed their days a little longer. Tony couldn't wait to get home and sleep in his own bed.

But more importantly, he couldn't wait to bend James over and fuck him raw.

Every night the servant begged Tony to fuck him, to let him come. And every night Tony fucked him hard and kept the cage on.

After a day of riding his horse with the toy up his ass, James would be desperate and needy, just as Tony liked him.

The servant was currently resting in Anthony's arms, panting, drawing circles on his lord's chest. "Milord?" He asked carefully. Despite Tony's insistence he could speak relatively freely in private, James still remained hesitant to speak his mind.

"Yes James?"

"Sir, the chains you bought, were they- I mean- did you purchase them with a specific purpose?"

Tony grinned again while running a hand through James' hair "Perhaps I did. Why do you ask?"

Oh, they both knew exactly what those chains were for, but Tony wanted to hear James say it.

"I was wondering sir, if perhaps they were- they were meant for me?"

Mm, perfect. Tony looked James into his lovely eyes. "When we get home, I will use them to chain you to my bed as I plan on fucking you for days on end. Does that answer your question, boy?"

Hearing James moan like that was definitely worth spoiling the surprise.

-_-_-_-

Home. Finally. After months of travelling, the familiar castle of lord Stark rose high above the mountain. Tony had never seen a view as beautiful as that.

Rhodey stopped by his side and grinned. "It's good to be back, Tones."

Tony glanced at James, on his horse just a few feet back. "It certainly is, honeybear."

The moment they arrived, Pepper came running outside, immediately jumping into Rhodey's arms.

"Oh I see how it is, he gets all the attention and your lord can take a walk mm?" Tony teased the married couple before dismounting and handing the reins to the waiting stable boy.

After getting his hug from Pepper and his friend Bruce, Tony walked to Jarvis. The head of his staff greeted him formally,

"Milord, it is wonderful to have you back home. I hope your journey was fulfilling?"

Tony chuckled and motioned for James to come forward. "It was awful J, I'm glad to be home. Let me introduce you to a new member of the staff. James Barnes, my personal servant. James, this is Jarvis. He is the head of staff at the castle and in charge of most things surrounding the household."

Jarvis and James shook hands and Jarvis threw a  _ Look  _ at Tony.

"I assume he shall be taking the service room attached to your chambers, Milord?" Yes just like Rhodey, Jarvis only needed a second to get what was going on.

"Perfect. Why don't you help James get settled while I talk to Pepper about what I've missed while I was gone." The lord ordered Jarvis, who nodded politely and lead James into the castle.

Tony followed suit, with Rhodey and Pepper behind him.

-_-_-_-

It took longer than Tony had anticipated to get caught up on business. The nearest Barony, from the House of Hydra, was being greedy as always. They insisted on raising their taxes beyond the maximum set by royal decree. Meaning Tony, as the nearest lord of royal blood, would need to invite those assholes over for a talk and disguise it as a feast.

However, that could wait a few days. Right now he had a very horny lover waiting for him upstairs and he would not let him wait much longer.

He took long strides up the stairs to his chambers, wide and open and rich and lush, everything his tent wasn't. His large bed called for him, but so did the servant waiting behind the door.

One door lead to his private bathing room, and the other to a service room. A small bedroom where a private servant could sleep to be called on at any moment. Tony knocked and waited for James to open the door.

He didn't have to wait long. A second after knocking, the door almost got pulled off its hinges as it was flung open.

" _Milord_."

"James, I hope you like your room?" The lord asked as he glanced inside. It wasn't as small as he remembered it. There was room for a one-person bed, a closet, and a small table with a chair under a window.

"I love it, Milord, it's very generous. Thank you Sire."

"Good, I want to keep you close in case I need a warm hole around my cock," he stated bluntly, enjoying the way it made James blush and stutter.

"I- sir- thank you Sire, I- I wish to please you and- Milord, I-"

Tony raised a hand to stop him and motioned for him to head into his large bedchamber. "Enough talking, strip."

Barnes almost tore off his clothes in his need to get naked and eventually stood still in the middle of the room, hands clasped behind his back, waiting for another order.

Meanwhile, Tony pulled those long-awaited chains from his bag and put them all on his table. The set of toys was next. Well, except for one, which was still firmly inside James.

Mm, the lord walked around Barnes and thought about what position he wanted the servant in. First things first, he put the boy in some heavy cuffs, hands behind his back. James squirmed a little on the spot, moaning loudly.

"With the way you moan, I'll have to clear half the castle to keep anyone from hearing you, I'd much rather have them hear you scream my name."

The words had the delightful effect of making Barnes whimper and lean into Tony's touch. Remarkable.

After making sure his hands were taken care off, Tony held up a thick collar and waited for James to lean closer in a sign of agreement before closing it around his neck.

The shackles closed easily with a small screw, though they were quite a bit harder to remove, especially with your hands chained behind your back. The lord grabbed the chain hanging from James' collar and used it to pull him close for a demanding kiss.

"Milord..." he whispered, struggling to keep his breathing calm. "I- I am afraid of disobeying you, Milord."

Tony pulled back just slightly to look at James' face properly. The servant looked incredibly desperate. "Explain."

He swallowed thickly and licked his lips. "I'm afraid Sire, after a week of sharing your bed without release, and now at your mercy, once you remove the cage I will most likely succumb to my release imminently, sir."

Tony grinned as he watched the dark blush on Barnes' cheeks while he tried to explain his little problem. "And of course, you're a good boy who doesn't want to come without my cock inside you, is that right?" He asked with dark eyes and a low voice.

"Y- yes, sir."

"Well you've been behaving so perfectly the past week, I'll generously let you wear the cage until the moment you're allowed to come."

"Thank you sir, I'll be so good sir." James immediately answered, clearly relieved.

How precious. Tony would make him regret that, he'd have him begging soon, _and_ getting off on it.

"Good, now walk over to that table and bend over it, legs spread. Now." The order was straight to the point. The large wooden dining table in Tony's chambers was perfect to fuck his James over.

The servant immediately obeyed, as always, and bent over with a moan. The height was just perfect. His chest resting on the heavy wood while his spread legs gave a perfect view of his plugged ass. It might be Tony's favourite position to have James in.

For dramatic effect, he let the leg chains drag over the wooden floor as he walked, letting the noise build tension.

Tony walked around the table and grabbed the chain attached to his collar, pulling it tight and making the younger man moan as he watched his lord wrap the chain around a table leg.

As the Knight walked back to the other side, he ran a hand along James' back, enjoying the shivers he got in response.

Tony attached the thick shackles to James' ankles and waited for a moment just to watch the servant squirm before pulling his legs further apart and chaining them spread to the table legs.

Once he was sure Barnes was locked in position, Tony took a step back to admire his work. James had been right, if Tony had taken the cage off sooner, he would absolutely have come the moment he was chained to that table.

As it was, he was squirming and wriggling in his chains, moaning when he realised he couldn't move much, again when he tried to close his legs and couldn't, and whimpering when he saw Tony staring at him.

"Milord, please, please fuck me, _please_ -"

Tony put a new plug on the table, next to James' face. He had only worn the smallest one so far, this was the next size up. "I'm going to fuck you, and then I'm going to plug you up with this." He stated as fact, because that's what it was.

Barnes was staring at it and licking his lips, shifting his weight from one leg to the other as far as he could. "Sir, may I-" the servant cut himself off and seemed to blush; embarrassed. Well, that wouldn't do.

Tony grabbed his hair and pulled his head back as far as he could against the heavy metal collar. "Tell me."

"May I suck on the toy to get it wet before you use it, sir?"

Oh.  _ Oh _ , that was an amazing idea. What a clever servant he had. To show his pride, Tony let go of his hair and ran a gentle hand through it instead, soothing the mild sting. "You may." The lord answered as he picked the plug up and held it before James.

The servant opened his mouth and Tony immediately shoved the plug in, making him moan, though muffled this time. His jaw was rather widely spread to allow the metal toy to fit, it could never be comfortable, and yet, Barnes had closed his eyes and was moaning softly, sucking at the toy a little. Tony had _really_ hit the jackpot with this one.

Next time he'd pick up one of those wicked metal gags from the dungeons. They were usually used to punish liars, but they could probably work to silence horny servants.

Tony briefly cupped Barnes' cheek and brushed a thumb over his cheekbone as a sign of support and affection before moving on.

He was horny and wanted to fuck that tight ass.

So he did. He pulled out the small plug, enjoyed the muffled moans, and quickly pushed his dick in. James' ass was tight and hot and perfect as always, and so were his muffled screams and moans.

It didn't take long before Tony was chasing his orgasm by fucking into James  _ hard. _

Of course, as Tony almost came, James became more desperate to come as well.

And when Tony moaned James' name and spilt his seed, the servant _squirmed_ in desperation.

Tony panted a little from the amazing orgasm and took a moment to collect himself before reaching over and pulling the toy from James' mouth.

It easily slipped into his hole, nice and wet.

The lord lightly smacked that perfect ass and focused on the needy whining.

"Is there a problem boy?"

"Milord, please, please let me come, I- please, sir-"

Tony tutted and shook his head. "But if you come now you break the rule. I made a promise remember? I will let you wear the cage until you're allowed to come."

The pitiful whine he got in return was like music to his ears. "Mm, I might wish to use your mouth in a bit, I suppose I could take the cage off then. However..." He leaned down to whisper in Barnes' ear, mostly to see him shiver, "if you come before I'm down your throat, that cage is going back on and you'll sleep in chains on my floor until I believe you've learnt your lesson. _Understood_?"

Obviously the threat of more punishment only made the servant hornier. But that was exactly the plan. Tony waited for James to nod before unchaining him from the table.

He left his wrist chained behind his back though, and the collar firmly around his neck, Tony liked the way it looked.

Barnes' legs couldn't hold his weight so he fell to the floor on his knees before his lord. Tony took a moment to lean down and kiss him. A slow deep kiss that left them both panting.

The Knight sat down on his favourite chair and motioned for James to crawl over. It took some time, seeing as his hands were still cuffed behind his back, and every moment made the toy inside of him shift.

Eventually, the servant made it, kneeling prettily between Tony's legs.

Tony grinned and pulled the key loose from his neck, leaning down and finally unlocking that cage. The moment it slipped off, Barnes got rock hard. His cock looked quite painfully red and leaking. He looked about to blow. _Perfect_.

James was staring at Tony's cock and he deserved an honest chance. So Tony grabbed his hair, pulled him close, and said; "don't forget, if you come before I'm all the way down your throat, you'll be punished."

And with that, he pushed his cock halfway into James eagerly waiting mouth, just as the servant came.

Barnes almost blacked out from the force of his orgasm, so Tony gave him a minute. The moment he seemed to realise what had happened, he was moaning desperately and quickly trying to suck Tony's cock.

Tony grinned and pushed James' head down further, making him gag a little. "No no boy, you're going to regret that."

James looked up at Tony, sparkling eyes, almost telling him "I don't think so." Sassy shit.

"Or maybe not. Maybe I should punish you more mm? Keep you in chains, lock your little cock away unless I want to play with it, keep your ass stuffed at all times, make you crawl and beg, whip your ass until it's bright red and you're begging me to-" the dirty talk came easily as Tony fucked James' throat.

Somehow the lord hadn't expected Barnes to come again. Just from being _talked_ to. And having his throat fucked. And his ass filled. And not having been allowed release for over a week. Okay, he should probably have expected this but he didn't.

However, the moaning around his cock felt amazing and pulled Tony over the edge as well.

He slumped back in his chair and let go of James' hair. The servant rested his head against Tony's thigh and tried to catch his breath.

Tony grabbed a nearby piece of cloth and wiped them both clean a little, he didn't want to release James quite yet.

The servant was watching him with both fearful and aroused eyes. Tony simply held up the cage and raised an eyebrow. "Mere minutes, that is how long you avoided disobeying me."

"I'm so sorry, Milord, it won't happen again, I'll do better, please, Milord-"

"Please what? Please don't punish me?" Tony was curious, what was James really begging for?

The servant hesitated and kept his eyes on the floor, face bright red as he answered. "Please don't stop sir."

"Stop with what? Tell me."

"Please don't stop punishing me, sir."

And there it was. The unspoken truth. Tony had known, James had known. And now it was spoken out loud.

Anthony pushed James down on the floor and quickly locked the cage back on before the servant could get hard again. He sat on his lap, keeping him pushed down on the floor with his body weight. "You want me to punish you?" He asked one more time.

James swallowed thickly but stubbornly looked into Tony's eyes this time. "Make me regret it, sir."

A wicked grin formed on Tony's face. "Gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what else you want to see these boys do
> 
> I'm currently writing chapter 10(!), and without giving away too much, I can use some ideas for scenes/kinks specifically for a three-way, so let me know what pops to mind and I'll see if I can add it


	4. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy a soft moment together and we find out how James ended up naked and alone in the middle of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're slowly reaching the part of the fic where plot is actually happening. There will be plenty of kinky sex, promise! but just a heads up that there will be actual plot as well

Tony sighed content when he woke up to the sun of the early morning peeking through the cracks in the curtains. He'd been home for a few weeks already and the dreaded feast with the house of Hydra would be tomorrow. But today, today he could enjoy some quality time with his James.

Speaking of... Tony sat up and glanced at the foot of his bed where James was tied up and squirming. The lord grinned and got out of bed, walking to his servant and grinning even wider when the boy whined in his gag. The gag had been a great idea and a wonderful success. Tony had thought of grabbing one from the dungeons, but it was James who had actually come up with a better alternative. A thick leather strap, muffling his moans. Tony rather enjoyed watching James moan into the gag and had ordered something custom made to fit even better. For now, he crouched down next to the servant and used his long hair to pull his head back.

James moaned and closed his eyes briefly. His legs were tied closely together with ropes, and his arms suffered the same faith behind his back. His neck and feet were tied to the feet of Tony's bed, keeping him firmly in place and incapable of much movement.

The biggest teases were the big plug in his ass and the  _ lack _ of cage around his cock. It was hard and leaking, and yet he was still unable to come. Tony brushed a single finger along James' length and chuckled at the desperate whine he got in return. "Now, how can I put your cage back on when you're that hard?" the knight asked casually before starting to untie James from the bed. "If you touch yourself before I give you permission, I  _ will _ keep you caged until winter ends."

As expected, James kept his hands behind his back and away from his aching cock even when Tony had removed all the rope and was gently rubbing his skin to make sure he hadn't gotten injured.

The knight untied the leather strap and pulled the plug out, smirking when James immediately let out a whine. "Sire..."

Tony brushed a hand through his hair before getting up and helping James to his feet as well. The servant stood free of any restraints but the order given to him.

"Come on, I need a bath and you are going to wash me," Anthony said with a grin before leading the way to his attached bathing room.

James followed right away and, though he was clearly confused, he made sure the water was warm and grabbed a bar of soap. Tony sunk into the tub and groaned as the hot water eased any tension in his muscles, resting his head back and closing his eyes.

The servant started at his feet. Cleaning his legs and then his hands, arms, and finally his chest and back. It was relaxing, the rubbing of those skilled hands against his skin. Meanwhile, James was desperate, and aching, and wordlessly begging to be fucked. It was just a matter of time until he actually used his words to-

"Sir, _please_ let me ride your cock."

Tony grinned, there it was. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at James. "Mmm... And what will I get out of that deal?"

James blushed. "I- Sir... whatever you desire?"

The knight looked thoughtful even though he clearly planned all this. "Tomorrow is the feast, in exchange for your release now, I will lock away your cock and fill your ass for the full day and following night." He offered it straight to the point, watching James moan with gleeful eyes. "And, I ordered something  _ new _ , which-"

"Yes, sir, I accept,  _ yes, _ " James blurted out, much to Tony's delight.

The Lord spread his legs to make room and grinned, "go on then, boy, make me feel good."

The very horny servant wasted no time climbing in the tub and crawling on Tony's lap. He immediately sunk down on the knight's cock, making them both moan. He rode his lord hard, sloshing water over the edges of the tub as he kept going, pushing up and down, letting gravity pull him in and straining his thighs to get him up. Tony enjoyed the sight, the blush on James' cheeks, the desire in his eyes, the way his pink lips parted to let out those filthy sounds... If he died now, Tony would die a happy man... He pulled the servant down into a wet kiss, claiming and marking the soft skin of his neck.

The tension built and it wasn't long before James came with a shout of Tony's name. The servant slumped into his lord's arms, exhausted, and whined when Tony took over the thrusting. The Lord chased his release until he filled James' hole with his seed and relaxed as well.

Both short of breath they stayed entwined until their heart rates had evened out again and James could sit up once more. "Thank you, Tony."

It wasn't often James would call him by his name, though Tony had given him permission to do so in private long ago, which made it all the more special when he did. Tony cupped his face in his hands and kissed him, softly and slowly, keeping their faces close together even when he pulled back. "My James, I care for you with all of my damaged heart..."

When that had happened, he didn't know. But he cared for James, deeply, and wished to keep him by his side through their lives. So far, it seemed James agreed.

"Milord... There is something I wish to tell you."

The determination and nerves in James' eyes made Tony sit up a little straighter and nod. Their playing could wait. James was a man of little words and their personal conversations were about as rare as him using Tony's name. Whatever it was, it would be important, Tony could feel it.

The lord and servant got out of the tub and dried themselves off, not bothering with any clothes as they made their way back to the bed and sat down. Tony leaned back against his pillows and let James decide how close he wanted to be for their conversation.

The servant simply sat down and took a deep breath before starting to talk. "When we just met, I told you I had been betrayed and abandoned, and though true, it is not the full story."

Tony simply nodded, he had expected so, but never wanted to force James to talk.

"It's a long story..." the servant warned, but Tony shrugged.

"We have the time, if you wish to tell it."

James nodded and moved a little closer, swallowed thickly, and began.

"I grew up rather poor, just me and my friend Steve. He was sickly but I always tried to care for him... We lived in a small little shack near the edge of Hydra's land. My parents let us use a small part of their farm to grow our food and keep a few chickens. I thought that was all my life would be. But the war started, and even our small little corner of the world wasn't spared Hydra's greed. Our land was claimed as theirs and we were forced to pay their taxes. I- I joined the king's knighthood. I would rather die fighting for the crown than slave away for those Hydra barons.

Steve couldn't come, too small to fight, he stayed behind while I trained under lord Stane."

Tony sat up straight and stared with wide eyes at his companion. "No..." he whispered, frowning while James continued.

"I discovered his corruption months before the king did. I gathered the evidence I needed, proof he was making deals with Hydra, and tried to get it to the capital or at least a royal knight. But... Stane sent men after me, they manage to catch me and took me back.

Stane sent me to Baron von Strucker as a punishment.

He-" James stopped himself and took a shaky breath. Tony took a trembling hand in his own and held it for comfort.

"He hurt me. Badly. Made me work his lands throughout the day and would beat me up during the nights. I didn't get any clothes nor much food. His land was one of the last to be invaded and cleansed. I saw a way out and ran until I collapsed. You- you found me."

Tony gently pulled James closer, holding him and offering his touch freely. "I am so sorry James."

"It's not your fault. I know your father had Stane executed the moment his treason was discovered, I know he hurt you as well..." the servant quickly argued while brushing a hand over the thick scars on Tony's chest. "I didn't know what I wanted with my life until I met you."

The Lord shook his head. "You were training to be a knight, you could be so much more than my  _ servant _ , and I should have offered that to you. It was selfish of me to keep you tied into my servitude-"

"No! I mean- maybe it was a selfish motive, but my actions would have remained the same. I like my life here, with you. I enjoy serving you, I love our games and how you always figure out exactly what I need. I wouldn't want anything more."

Tony sighed but nodded. "Fine, but if you ever wish for anything else, simply ask and I will give it to you. Money, land, it is yours. Or simply tell Pepper I hurt you and she will kick my ass. Just, don't let me hold you back." he knight reached up to cup James' stubbled cheek in one hand, brushing his thumb along his cheekbone.

James turned his head to press a kiss against Tony's palm. "Thank you, anything huh?"

"Yes, of course."

"How about some more orgasms?" James asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh don't push it, boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving the ideas you guys are commenting, feel free to leave more! Right now I'm looking for some power exchange ideas specifically


	5. Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hydra guests arrive and someone recognizes James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally 100% plot, but I promise it will be balanced by the next chapter being only porn. For now though, dinner with Hydra goes about as well as you'd expect.

After the war with Hydra, a peace treaty had been set up, leaving the king in charge, but the baronetcies could keep their land, few of them granted a full barony and the parliamentary vote that came with it. They simply had to pay a small amount of taxes to the king and follow the laws of the growing kingdom.

Naturally, they tried to push those laws to the limits. The biggest problem being their taxes. If it was up to Tony he would have kicked all those Barons out and put new people in charge, but since he didn't want to be king, he tried to keep an eye on them instead.

The feast would just be a friendly cover to a royal warning. Tony had gotten the accord from his father to basically threaten them. They could either lower their taxes, or the royal knights would come to arrest their Baron and demote him back to a Baronet.

Luckily it wasn't von Strucker they had to deal with, or Tony would slay him on the spot for how he hurt his James, but some asshat named Zemo, whatever the fuck _that_ meant.

"The name sounds vaguely familiar but I thought he was some third son of a baronet. Not an heir of a barony anyway," James told Tony as he helped him get dressed.

The Lord hummed thoughtfully as he moved his arms to make it easier for James to slip on the heavy fur cloak. "Many nobles resisted and killed themselves before they could be arrested, perhaps he ended up as the only living heir after the war. If I recall correctly,  _ his _ father was granted a Barony by  _ my _ father after selling out some of Hydra's underground locations."

"Cowards," James mumbled, making Tony snort in amusement. He wholeheartedly agreed. Hydra men were known for the strange herb mixture they would ingest before getting captured. Quite the contrast to his father's army, which was known for fighting till their last breath. Not to mention the tricks those Hydra men performed to inherit titles not rightfully theirs and the lack of loyalty. They often tried to join the winning party, instead of remaining loyal to their own.

James stepped back to look at Tony in his official clothing and made sure he hadn't missed anything. Leather chest piece? Check. Boots? Check. Thick fur cloak? Check. Overall, Tony looked like the Prince people often forgot he was. The red leather with the gold detailing symbolised the crown as much as the crest on his chest did. Even the ceremonial sword hanging from his belt had a golden lion at the hilt. Tony looked in the mirror and sighed, it would be a long night.

"Milord? May I ask why you do not present yourself as the king’s son?" James had quickly picked up on no one calling the Prince by his actual title and hadn't bothered asking, but he had gotten curious.

"Mmm, I have no interest in the throne. There are other people more suited. I prefer my life as a Marquess and a knight. I always preferred to be on the battlefield instead of just ordering other people around. When I got knighted, my father gave me the land near the border that comes with the function and allowed me to use my mother's March as my main responsibility." Tony explained as he tightened the straps on his braces a little further. James knelt down to double-check the straps on the boots and frowned confused.

"Milord, pardon me, but it appears you own a lot more land than what a March would offer." The servant commented as he got back up.

Antony grinned. "I have won many battles since then," was all he said before he declared himself ready and looked James over.

The servant was wearing a dark red tunic with Tony's crest embroidered where his heart would be, it looked good on him. The Lord stepped closer and smirked when James' pupils widened and his breath got stuck in his throat. "My James, will you behave for me tonight?" He rested his hand on the crest while the other wrapped around the servant's waist.

"Always, Sire," he whispered as he leant closer to his lord.

Tony pulled James into a kiss while groping his ass, pressing against the base of the plug hidden under his clothes.

"Milord..." James groaned and pouted at the knight, making him laugh.

"Don't worry, boy, you'll love what I have in store for you tonight,  _ after _ we survive Hydra's company."

That just made the servant pout more, trying to look cute and get Tony to act right away. The knight brushed his thumb over James' lips before pulling back completely and heading for the door. "Come along James, we have guests to greet."

"...stupid handsome knights with their stupid handsome face and-" James grumbled under his breath, trying not to think about the new package that had arrived and Tony was keeping a secret, he really didn't want to get any hornier than he already was.

"Did you say anything?" Tony asks with a smirk.

"...no, Sir?"

With James' cheeks red and Tony grinning, the pair finally left the room, ready to face their enemies.

-_-_-_-

Tony was fashionably late. He always was. Arriving when most of his guests were already seated, strutting in with confidence, making everyone else believe they were simply early.

People rose to their feet as he entered and he motioned for them to sit as he accepted a goblet of wine and prepared to make a speech.

James stood just behind his chair on his right side, looking around the room and taking it all in. The large hall was filled with long tables, laden with food. Plenty of servants were walking around, pouring wine and filling plates, though they were currently standing still to listen to their Lord. One could see the simplest people, mostly richer peasants, sitting towards the back, while better-dressed nobility sat further to the front. Tony's table stood perpendicular to the other tables, with his large throne-like seat in the center. Usually, Countess Potts would sit on his left, and Earl Rhodes on his right, in order of their ranking. But since they had a special guest, Rhodey sat on his left with Pepper right next to him, while their guest sat to Tony's right.

"Lords and ladies, barons and baronesses, welcome!" Tony started, grinning as the people cheered. "I would like to offer a special welcome to our esteemed guest; Baron Zemo, of Sokavia." The cheering was a lot less loud that time, almost comically so. That turned Zemo's smile into a frown real quick, so Tony wrapped it up before it could get worse. "May the food be tasty and the wine plenty!" He raised his goblet before chugging back its contents.

Once Anthony was seated again, James leant forward to refill the golden goblet. Zemo seemed to ignore the servant at first, trying to catch Tony's attention instead. But then, Tony saw the recognition in the Baron's eyes and suddenly he  _ was  _ focusing on James' face and the crest on his shirt.

" _ You! _ " The Baron immediately turned to Tony. "You hold this  _ filth  _ in your servitude?"

The table fell silent, people nearby stared at the Baron as if he had gone insane. After all, it was quite obvious the Lord cared deeply for the servant. Only a fool would insult James like that, especially in front of Anthony.

Said Lord got up slowly, towering over Zemo as James took a step back and looked on with wide eyes. "How  _ dare _ you," he said, so calmly, yet so dangerously. The anger was visible in his eyes even though he did not raise his voice.

"He- he is a traitor! A pawn of the old Hydra order. A pain slut of Baron von Strucker himse-"

"I am  _ warning you _ , hold your tongue," Tony cut him off with a low voice. 

Zemo jumped up as well, though the effect was not as impressive as Tony's slow rise had been. "He is no ally of you, or your  _ king _ ," Zemo hissed, voice sharp. "I heard him myself, begging... pleading... he does not deserve the clothes on his back, never mind a place in your household. He's worthless, weak, and not to mention-"

Tony suddenly stepped forward, a dark look in his eyes. This startled Zemo so much he jumped back and tripped over his own chair, falling backwards.

He pushed himself up, cheeks burning from embarrassment, and pointed a finger at Tony. "Men! Attack! I am a  _ guest _ in your house and you _dare_ threaten me?? I  _ will _ file a complaint with the king, I'll tell him how corrupted you are, I'll-"

"Shut the  _ fuck _ up if you wish to  _ keep _ your tongue." Tony was clearly done, angry and ready to fight, his hand already resting on the hilt of his sword. "James is an esteemed member of my household, you are a former baronet who was granted a barony based on the lies you told my father. You are as loyal to the king as your Baron von Strucker was and do not deserve a  _ penny  _ of the people you extort, nor a seat in parliament-"

The Baron suddenly grabbed for his sword as the few men he brought charged forward as well, but Tony was faster, pulling his sword, and blocking the blow aimed at his neck. Even with the chaos that followed, the fight was over before it really started.

Tony had hit Zemo on the head with the hilt of his sword to knock him down and made quick work of slicing the neck of the attacker who had been walking towards James.. Before Zemo could get back on his feet, Tony had the tip of his bloody sword pressed against his throat. "Please, do something stupid, I  _ dare  _ you.”

Zemo stayed still, just glaring at Tony. His guards quickly took down the few remaining Hydra men and waited for their lord's order.

The knight sighed and lowered his sword, motioning for the nearby guards and Rhodey to go ahead. They lifted Zemo up and held his arms behind his back. "Go back to your hole and stay there. I will discuss what happened today with my father and his judgement will be sent your way."

"You will regret this, son of Stark,  _ hail Hydra _ !!" the idiot screamed as he was dragged out of the hall.

Tony pulled a sour face but a few sips of wine calmed his anger enough for now. "With those pests gone, let us eat!"

As the people cheered and continued their meal, servants quickly dragged the few bodies away and Tony turned to James.

The younger man had pulled back and was currently staring at Tony with wide eyes. Tony knew he had blood on his face, splattered from slitting someone's throat, but he hoped he hadn't scared James too badly. "James?"

The servant stepped forward and grabbed a cloth, shook out of his shock he set to gently cleaning Tony's face. "I am sorry, milord."

Tony grabbed his wrist, halting his movements, and frowned confused. "Sorry for what? It is not your fault those idiots pull their swords the first chance they get."

James looked away, embarrassed, "If it was not for me, he would not have attacked in the first place."

"You do not know that, he might have found another reason to try and attack me. Let the king do the judging and do not worry too much, he will be punished, I am sure of it."

With a small nod, James moved to stand behind Tony's seat like before, but the knight shook his head. He pulled back the empty chair Zemo had sat in. "Have a seat, James."

The servant looked shocked but did as he was told, sitting at his lord's right side. Pepper looked at them with a pleased smirk that was matched by Rhodes' grin when he returned from kicking Zemo out. "You look good together," the knight commented with a wink, much to James' embarrassment and Tony's glee.

Later that night, when they were making their way back up to Tony's rooms, James asked, "why did you want me to sit by your side?"

"Oh my silly James, because that's where you belong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your kinks in the comments below  
> Next chapter will be 3k of delicious bondage and hotness


	6. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hydra gone, Tony and James finally have some time to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just 3k of porn, featuring chair bondage, a collar, a gag, a bit of caning, some dirty talk, and ofc the usual teasing/orgasm denial/service kink, all that jazz

With all the commotion of the feast and the late night it caused, both men had simply undressed and collapsed in Anthony's bed, sleeping well into the morning.

James woke up first, the plug Tony had put before the feast was getting uncomfortable, especially combined with the dramatic lack of orgasms. Well, he thought it was dramatic, Tony was just smirking that handsome smirk of his.

Tony woke up because James was fidgeting a _lot_. "Ugh..." he groaned and covered his face with an arm. It was way too early. He pulled James closer, buried his face in the man's neck, and tried to keep sleeping. Of course, James couldn't stay still.

The knight opened one eye and glanced at the servant who kept touching his caged cock while throwing not such sneaky glances at the shiny new box on Tony's nightstand. Oh, the  _ new _ thing, no wonder he was so squirmy. Obviously that got arousal to form in Tony's gut as well. He stretched out, groaned, and looked at James who had quickly stopped touching his dick.

"Mmm... Perhaps it is a little late, but it seems like the perfect time for your payment for yesterday's release." Tony said casually.

"Fuck yes," James whispered immediately, much to Antony's glee.

"Go get washed up, and you can take the toy out."

The servant rushed to the bathing room right away, giving Tony a nice view of his retreating ass. Beautiful.

The lord dug through his trunk to gather what he needed, cuffs, ropes and oil, a bigger plug, and the new toy of course. Lastly, he put a heavy wooden chair in the corner of the room and made sure he had the perfect view of it from his desk. With everything ready, Tony poured himself a glass of wine to get rid of the edge of a hangover and waited for James to get back.

Luckily it didn't take long until a still wet James was standing in front of him, nicely naked aside from the cage on his cock.

Tony took his time sipping from his wine for a bit, loving the way James started fidgeting the more he looked at the toys on Tony's nightstand.

"Get on the bed."

James darted forward, lying on his back and keeping relatively still, watching Tony intently.

The knight grabbed the shackles first and locked them around James' wrists before attaching them to the bedposts, arms spread wide. He held up the collar, "yes or no?"

When the servant blurted out a desperate, "yes please, sir" Tony locked the heavy metal collar around his neck. It didn't have any function this time, aside from making James feel  _ claimed _ .

He grabbed the ropes next, sitting between James' spread legs and folding the right one until his ankle and thigh were touching and could be tied together, slowly repeated at the other leg.

Tony pushed two fingers in James' hole and watched as the servant moaned in response. "Sir... more please..."

"Mmm... well, since I'm not planning on using your mouth right now..."

James watched excited but confused as Tony opened the new box and showed off what looked like a small metal dick. What? It had a thick leather strap attached to the base and James had no idea what the purpose would be. After all, they had bigger and thicker toys to fill his ass, this was smaller and- oh...

Tony held the tip of the fake dick to his lips and grinned, "open up, pet."

James eagerly opened his mouth and sucked on the tip. It was a little weird since it was hard and cold, unlike the real thing, but he enjoyed the way it filled his mouth.

Then Tony pushed it in further, and James moaned when he realised he had to relax his throat to avoid choking on it. The lord kept pushing slowly, only pausing to give James time to get used to the feeling, before continuing. When the full thing was in, James had his eyes closed and was whining around the metal.

"Yes, or no?" Tony asked again, this time about the gag.

James nodded, moaning when he felt Tony tie the straps behind his head, pushing the thing in just a little further.

When his bound legs were pushed up towards his chest, baring his ass to Tony, James opened his eyes again and groaned when those skillful fingers were pushed in again and immediately pressed against his prostate.

He moaned and arched his back, squirming in the restraints while Tony rubbed against the little nub relentlessly. His cock strained against the cage and his whole body seemed to be on edge.

It was almost a relief when Tony pulled his fingers back out, though he quickly replaced them with his cock. He pushed in fully and stayed still until James looked at him and tried to beg him to  _ move.  _ Tony took his time unlocking the cage and tossing it aside. "Don't come until I tell you to."

The knight pulled back and pushed in with a harsh thrust, making James scream in his gag, trying to push his hips back towards Tony.

Anthony held his thighs in a strong grip while he fucked him hard. After a few minutes, he saw the desperation in James' eyes, and only when the servant's thighs were trembling with the effort of holding back his release, did Tony whisper the relieving words, "come for me, James."

One thrust later, and James  _ screamed  _ into the gag, coming hard and nearly passing out with the intensity.

Tony followed a few thrusts later, moaning James' name.

James was a little out of it from the intense and sudden orgasm. By the time Tony carefully pulled the gag from his mouth, he realised his legs were already untied and Tony had replaced his cock with a nice thick plug.

"That was great," James mumbled with a sleepy smile.

Tony grinned at him, brushing a line of drool from the corner of his mouth before kissing him softly. "I'm not done with you yet," he whispered amused.

The servant's dick tried and failed to get hard so soon after an orgasm, but _damn_ those words made him horny right away. "Sire?"

The lord unlocked his wrists from the bed but kept the shackles attached to his arms. He motioned to the chair standing in the corner. "I want to chain you to it and leave you there while I get some work done, to… let’s say  _ enhance  _ my view."

James' eyes widened and he sat up, mindful of the toy in his ass, "yes Sire."

"... _ but _ , you have been  _ very  _ good, obeying me so perfectly, so I will allow _you_ to choose. You may leave my plans as they are, add something, or remove something."

The servant swallowed thickly and thought it over, "...may I add more than one thing, Milord?"

Tony's eyes sparkled as he said, "you may ask, and I will consider it."

James licked his lips, "perhaps, the gag would enhance your view, sire?"

Tony grinned as he said, "perhaps it would, anything else?" He loved watching James squirm as he tried to ask for what he wanted but was ashamed for. He'd get the servant to admit it eventually.

"...maybe- I was thinking- do you have a plug bigger than this one... Sir?"

The knight had to strain to hear the rushed out question but smirked when he did. "I have two sizes bigger."

James blushed a dark red at that and shifted on his seat. "Perhaps a bigger plug could enhance your view...?"

Oh, he was grabbing at straws to validate  _ that _ specific addition, but Tony was loving this. A James with a thick fat plug pressed against his prostate and a gag in his mouth  _ would _ make for a great view. The only thing that would make it better would be a reason for him to squirm around more. Like some cane marks on his ass or wooden clothespins on his nipples, or  _ both _ . Of course, Tony could just do all that. He knew James would definitely enjoy it, but that wasn't the point. He wanted James to  _ ask _ for these things for once.

"I believe it might, anything else...?" was all he said out loud, intently watching every twitch of James' body and every shift in his eyes.

"Sir?"

" _Tell me_ , James, is there anything else you would like to add?"

The servant's blush darkened, spreading until even his collarbones were shaded pink. "Would- would it please you to see- see marks of punishment on my skin, sir?"

There it was. "But James, you behaved so well, caning is meant as a  _ punishment _ ," he teased, glad to see James respond by looking both aroused and mortified.

"I- I do not see it as such, sire," he whispered softly.

Tony grinned widely and cupped his glowing cheeks to kiss him nice and hard, tongue claiming the willing mouth. James melted in the touch and Tony kept their kiss going until he felt the servant relax fully. "Good," he whispered once he finally pulled back. "now, I will ask this only once more, I promise. Is there anything else?"

James appeared to be thinking about it but eventually shook his head no. "No Sir."

The knight grinned and motioned to his desk, "then bend over, boy."

As the servant rushed to follow the order, Tony picked up the thin cane James enjoyed so much. 

When he turned to his desk, Anthony stood there for a moment to enjoy the view of his James bending over the wooden furniture, legs spread and ass up in the air.

Tony trailed his cane along the bare skin, teasing and grinning when James gasped. Oh, what a delight.

He didn't give a warning, simply striking hard and fast. Though he enjoyed slowly caning James so he could feel the pain between each hit, today was not the time for that. 

James screamed out his name, groaning when the wave of pain hit him and tightening his hold on the desk.

Yes, Tony thought as he palmed his half-hard cock, James really was a treasure. "Such a good boy for me..." the knight commented while trailing his cane along the same path as before, though now it had five long red stripes covering it.

He grabbed the toy James had asked for from the bed and held it up for the servant to see. "This is even bigger than me, should I be jealous?" he asked with an amused grin.

James, already flushed a dark red from his arousal, ducked his head to try and hide. "No Sir, you- you will always make me feel the best."

Tony ran a hand through James' hair, only tugging lightly. "You're being so good for me today," he stated fondly before moving on.

He presses the toy, nicely oiled up, slowly against James' hole, slowly increasing the pressure as the servant relaxes. It really is rather thick and it takes a moment before Tony manages to push it in without too much resistance. 

The moment it slides in place, James moans sinfully and Tony groans in response. "Tell me how it feels."

James is struggling to catch his breath as he gets used to the new intrusion. "It's- oh god- it's so  _ big _ ... it's pushing- against- ah, against my- my- fuck it feels so good Sir."

Tony grins and pushes against the toy, wiggling it around slightly and enjoying the moans James makes in return. "It's pressing against your prostate mm? _Perfect_." The knight lightly slaps James' ass. "Go on boy, your throne awaits you," he says teasingly.

James pushes himself upright and tries to keep the resulting moan down. The few steps to the chair are clumsy, but the servant makes it there. He sits down, slowly, and moans loudly when that just pushes the toy further up his ass. Combined with the new pressure on the fresh welts, there was a lot to take in.

While James was trying to relax, Anthony was wrapping the chains on his wrists around the armrests of the chair, locking everything in place with a simple padlock. The clicking sound of the locks closing made James really focus on what Tony was doing, instead of only focusing on his own ass.

The knight had grabbed the extra shackles and was chaining James' legs to the chair as well. Another length of chain was used to attach his collar to the back, and suddenly James couldn't move. He was locked to the chair and at Tony's mercy. 

Anthony looked him in the eye and smirked before stroking his cock. Oh James was rock hard and already desperate to come. He didn't even have his cage to stop him! He could just- oh just one more stroke and-

and Tony stopped.

James let out a whine, "Sir, please, please let me come, I-  _ please _ ..."

"Though I  _ do  _ enjoy your begging, I need to finish some work and I can't do that with you moaning all the time," Tony said casually while grabbing the gag again. However, the fake casual attitude was a little ruined by the very obvious bulge visible through Tony's thin pants.

James just opened his mouth right away, getting better at relaxing his throat and barely choking as the thing was slid in and buckled shut behind his head.

Tony held his face, brushing a thumb over the edge of the gag and looking into James' eyes. "Beautiful," he whispered before kissing the servant's neck just below his collar, sucking hard to leave some dark bruises on the soft skin, marking him up for the world to see.

The younger man moaned around his gag while trying to roll his hips forward to get more friction of the fake cock in his ass. He could barely squirm in place thanks to all the restraints.

The knight left one last sharp bite on James' throat before pulling back and walking to his desk. He did have a nice view of his servant from over here, though he also knew he wouldn't get any work done like this.

With James moaning and squirming in the corner, Tony pretended to be writing a formal letter to a neighboring lord.

Time passed agonisingly slowly with James painting such a pretty picture.

Tony had been achingly hard since he sat down and every passing second felt like torture. Oh, how it must feel for James, his beautiful James. The servant kept his eyes closed, for the most part, lost in the edge of pleasure. He'd open his eyes sometimes, to look at Tony, only to blush darkly when he caught the dark brown eyes staring at him.

After keeping still for almost an _hour_ , Tony's resolve broke and he stopped pretending to be working. The knight strutted across the room while pulling his hard cock from his breeches. 

James had opened his eyes as he heard Tony's chair move and his pupils had widened when he watched his lord stalk towards him.

The servant moaned lowly and squirmed a bit more.

Tony unbuckled the gag and slid it out carefully, giving James a moment to stretch his jaw and lick his lips before pushing his fingers in. The younger man started sucking immediately,  desperate to please his lord.

Anthony leaned down to claim James' lips in a desperate kiss, his wet hand wrapping around the boy's leaking cock. When the older man pulled back, James tried to follow, only to be held back by the chains keeping him pinned to the chair. Tony chuckled, "poor James, so close to your release..." the knight rubbed a calloused thumb over James' sensitive cock head and pulled back just as quickly. "...yet, so far."

"Please..." James begged, breathless and squirming against the metal. "Sire, milord,  _ Anthony _ ..."

Oh.  _ Oh.. _

Tony grabbed James' face with two hands and  _ kissed _ him again. His tongue claiming James' willing mouth, wanting,  _ needing- _

The knight only pulled back when his lungs ached with the need to breathe. He unlocked James' collar from the back of the chair so he could lean forward further and stood up straight.

He only had to pull his own cock free from his breeches for James to get the point, such a _clever_ boy. 

James had to strain a little against the cuffs on his wrists to reach Tony's cock. But when he did, he wasted no time trying to swallow the whole thing down at once.

The knight wrapped a hand into James' long hair and held his head still, "take it easy, boy, we have _all_ day."

James made a keening sound and sucked sharply, making Tony groan. "So impatient..."

Who was he kidding, Tony was running out of patience as well. He kept James' head in place while moving his hips. "Ah- I should keep you here-" the knight moaned, "tied up, ready for me- a nice wet hole to fuck-"

James moaned while trying his best to grind his ass down against the chair. 

Tony didn't last much longer, pushing in hard and almost choking James as he came down his throat.

He definitely blacked out for a moment before he had the brain power to  _ move _ .

He carefully pulled out of James' hot mouth and immediately held his face with two gentle hands. "My James, so good for me, let me take care of-  _ oh _ ." Anthony looked a little smug as he realised James had cum without being touched, again. 

The knight took a second to strip completely and then focused on untying James, who appeared to be a little out of it.

Strong and sturdy hands unlocked the chains and helped James up from the chair and take a few very wobbly steps to the bed. Tony removed the shackles from his ankles and wrists and was about to unlock the collar when James' grabbed his wrist. "Milord... may I keep it on? Please?" 

Tony brushed a thumb along the harsh metal and nodded, "of course, my sweet _precious_ James."

A quick cleanup with a rag and the plug tossed aside for future James to clean up later, the two men were lying entwined on the lush mattress, craving as much skin contact as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a bit more plot planned lol, but it has a purpose i swear
> 
> I think this fic will settle on ~10 chapters. I'm kinda running out of inspo for new positions lol
> 
> ps, thanks for all the comments, I appreciate all the input and I've tried to add some of your suggestions into the fic


	7. James' past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intense night is followed by an intimate moment.
> 
> James shares more details of his past and the person he learned to deepthroat on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is more plot! And James sharing info, and Tony being a little shit.
> 
> Featuring; some of James' thoughts and a surprise letter.

James was resting his head on Tony's shoulder, resting his hand on the scars on his chest while Tony played with his hair. The marquess would touch the collar at times, just brushing past it while lost in thought.

"I want them to know I'm yours," James whispered once he felt calmer, more aware. 

Tony's dark eyes snapped to his and silently urged him to continue.

"The collar. It- no one would doubt that I'm yours. It makes me feel safe."

Tony brushed a kiss on James' forehead. "I'll get you a better collar, shout to the world that you're mine. I won't let any of those Hydra bastards near you."

"How did you-"

"I know you, James. Something causes you fear." The knight fell silent for a moment, taking in James' expression. "Do you remember our first night together? I knew it wasn't your first time, and you told me you had served another knight before me-"

"That's- That was years ago, I would  _ never _ betray you by seeking another bed-"

"James,  _ James _ ," Tony quickly interrupted the servant, holding him a little tighter. "That's not what I am worried about, my James. I worry you've been  _ hurt _ ." There, he said it. James said he trained under  _ Stane _ and later on served  _ von Strucker _ of all people...

"Oh..." James whispered, clenching his fists around the sheet thrown over them. "That's- I mean- Stane often  _ suggested _ he would knight me immediately if I shared his bed. But he left me alone when I got better at wielding my sword. The baron..." James shivered and hid closer against Tony's chest. "By god, he  _ hurt  _ me, but I never served him like  _ that _ ."

There was such sharp relief in the breath Tony let out, he automatically wrapped both arms around James. "Then who?" Tony asked, eager to change the subject away from the men who hurt his James.

"Well... it wasn't  _ really _ a knight?"

"Oh?"

"My- ehm- my friend, Steve?"

Seeing as James looked absolutely mortified, Tony grinned. "The small sickly friend?"

James nodded and huffed out a laugh himself. "We were bored, on a farm, there was not much to do."

Tony hooked a leg around James' hips and used it to roll them over so he was laying on top of James. "Tell me," he ordered with a grin on his face.

The servant made a surprised sound and started blushing at Tony's questioning. "Well..." he cleared his throat, "he'd suck me off, and I'd suck him off in return. He would lose his breath quickly when fucking, so I would fuck him. He'd only have to lay back and take it."

Tony raised a surprised eyebrow. "My cock hungry James, fucking someone?"

James threw a hand over his eyes, hiding away. "I didn't really like  _ getting  _ fucked... until I met you."

Oh, oh  _ yes _ , Tony liked that a  _ lot _ .

The servant glanced at his face and sighed. "I knew you'd be smug about it."

"Oh darling, you have no  _ idea _ . Tell me more about how my cock changed your life." So he might never stop grinning, sue him.

James pushed against his shoulder and huffed when Tony rolled off while chuckling.

"Stevie was always so  _ gentle _ , I didn't really get the big deal. And then- fuck- that first night, you fucked me straight through the mattress, how could I  _ not _ love it?"

Tony pulled James close again, pressing their bodies together. "Good... because I love fucking you  _ hard _ ."

James rolled his half hard cock against Tony's, "please sir? Care to give me an example?"

The knight grabbed James' ass just because he could and leaned in to whisper in his boy's ear, "mmm... no. Go get your cage, boy."

The servant groaned in frustration but obeyed, as always. With the cock cage locked back on, Tony dragged James back in bed. "Now sleep. You can have more of my magic cock after a nap."

"It's not-"

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yes milord."

"Good boy, I'll put you back in that chair afterwards, I  _ promise _ ."

_-_-_-_

James couldn't sleep.

Anthony had drifted off a while ago, holding him close even now. It was surprisingly sweet.

When the marques had offered him a job, James had never even dreamed of ending up in the man's bed, never mind getting a place in his heart.

James brushed his fingertips lightly over the thick scarring on Tony's chest. Their talk had brought forth many memories.

Memories of him and Stevie, rolling around in the hay, laughing and figuring out how to give pleasure with clumsy hands and mouths.

Then the war, nearly tearing the nation apart as king Howard struck back ruthlessly against Hydra's threat. With the border being pushed back beyond the little farm, what choice had there been but to volunteer?

Steve had wanted to go as well, but he'd been too sickly, too small.

James had worked hard under Stane, even though the man was a creep. He had trained and fought his way to the near top, as close as he could get without a title.

Then everything had gone to hell and he'd be forced to run.

Von Strucker had almost broken him. He had gotten a _lot_ closer than James would ever admit. If he hadn't been able to run when he did...

James didn't like to think about that.

And then, just as he had collapsed on the side of the road, finally giving up, Anthony had crossed his path.

The knight made a sound in his sleep and buried his face in James’ long hair, settling again, not realising his subconscious movements had put a small smile on James’ face.

He was happy here. Tony gave him everything he wanted, and more.

Their relationship kept growing, developing into this warm and playful banter. James would probably never become the most talkative person, but he felt safe with Anthony. Safe enough to share his pain.

But as safe and happy as he felt now, it had all started with Steve.

Little Stevie, who he hadn’t seen since he left their little farm.

James felt guilty. He should have gone back long ago. But Stane hadn’t let him leave the land, Von Strucker had kept him in chains… and by then he was too ashamed to go back home.

He had been so _broken_. Instead of running home, he ran the other way. 

But now… he had no reason not to go visit. Tony wouldn’t stop him. Hell, he’d probably even encourage it.

James sighed and just tried to relax in Tony’s arms. He was terrified of what he would find in his old home, but he knew he could do it with Tony on his side.

He glanced at Tony’s peaceful face and made the decision; he would ask the knight to go with him. After a nap.

Finally at ease, James closed his eyes and let the comforting sound of Tony’s steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.

_-_-_-_

Anthony had been so happy when James asked him to go visit his old home. He felt honoured that his boy wanted to share that part of his life with him, of course. But he was mostly happy James was asking for something. 

He had said yes right away, absolutely no hesitation.

The smile on James’ face was worth every bit of hassle of planning to leave the castle so soon after arriving.

Though there was one small delay…

The knight frowned as he read the scroll which had arrived just that morning. “James?”

The servant, currently kneeling under the desk, polishing Tony’s boots with his tongue, looked up.

Tony cupped his cheek and sighed softly, “I’m afraid our trip will have to be postponed for a few days. My father sent word of the little… accident with those Hydra fools to their neighbouring Viscount. The man wishes to visit, to discuss future steps.”

Mmm… Viscount Rogers… the name didn’t ring any bells. Apparently he was the assigned heir to Count Erskine his estate, if the attached seal was any indication. Oh well, he was probably some distant cousin or bastard son. Anthony didn’t care, as long as the man had a brain between his ears.

James sat up on his knees and frowned a little. “When will he be arriving?”

Tony moved his hand to the back of James’ neck, “sometime tomorrow, perhaps the day after, depending on their travels. You have my promise, the day they leave is the day we do as well.”

James leaned into the lord’s hand, not being able to reach up since his hands were tied behind his back. “I believe you.”

After leaning down to give his love a kiss, Tony focused back on his work and let James focus back on his task. His boots wouldn’t clean themselves after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what kinks you want to see next


	8. Viscount Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Viscount arrives, old friends are reunited, James has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is turning out to have way more plot than I planned lol  
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm posting it from my phone so please excuse any editing mistakes, I'll patch them up monday

The day had barely begun and James was already questioning his life choices.

Tony had delivered on his promise and gotten him a _beautiful_ collar. It was made of the same supple red leather used on Tony’s armour, adorned with a golden clasp and a thick golden ring on the front. The only decoration was Anthony’s crest, burnt into the leather. James loved it. 

He couldn’t stop reaching up to touch it, just to make sure it was  _ real _ .

That wasn’t what made him question his own sanity though. No, the fact that he had agreed with Tony’s horribly teasing plan was what did the trick.

A messenger had shown up the night before, announcing that the Viscount sent by the king would arrive in the morning. And obviously Tony had gotten the  _ genius _ idea of putting him on edge for as long as the Viscount would stay.

His cock had been locked away, as usual by now, and his ass was filled with Tony’s cum, plugged up with a slightly bigger toy than usual.

And then there was the small fact that Anthony said he wouldn’t fuck him until they were gone.

James  _ almost _ regretted telling him about his ‘magic cock’ as the marquess had so eloquently put it. Though, as his hands brushed along the smooth leather around his neck for the twentieth time today, he had to admit that he absolutely _loved_ it.

The teasing, the orgasm denial, it all just made the eventual release all the sweeter. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t pout and beg for Tony to give in sooner though...

“Ah, they’re here.” Anthony turned away from the window and looked at James. He reached out to brush some dust off the collar of his shirt, pressing his fingers against the leather collar hidden beneath the fabric. "Come along, my beautiful James, time to say hello to our guests."

James swallowed a moan and followed his Lord outside.

-_-_-_-

The Viscount had arrived and dismounted already. His men were taking care of the horses, the open square bustling with activity as servants rushed around to help.

The man himself was standing with his back towards them, talking with a gorgeous red headed woman, decked in black leather armour. The Viscount was a large man, James noted, broad shoulders, blond hair, even taller than him.

Anthony pulled up a charming smile. "Lord Rogers, welcome."

And suddenly the world came to a halt as the man turned around and the name settled in James' mind.

_ "Stevie??" _

Rogers' mouth fell open and before Tony could even blink, the two men rushed forward and jumped into a hug.

"God... Steve, I thought-"

" _ Buck _ , we thought you were  _ dead _ ... We raided Von Strucker's land, but we couldn't find you-"

"I left, I ran, god Stevie I ran until I _collapsed_."

Tony cleared his throat after giving the two men a moment, "so I take it you two have met before," he joked with an easy smile. It was always a pleasure to see James happy.

The servant blushed a little at his lack of manners. "Ah, yes Sire, I apologise. Steve, meet Lord Anthony Edward Stark, Marquess of Carbonell, son of his majesty, King Howard. The Iron Man. Milord, this is... Stevie?" James didn't know how to introduce his old friend. He was so  _ big _ ...

Steve didn't take offence, just smiling politely and bowing towards the man who outranked him. "Milord, it is an honour. I am Lord Steven Grant Rogers, Viscount of North Augsburg, heir of Count Erskine. More commonly known as The Captain.”

They shook hands and Tony, realising they needed to talk privately, ushered the Viscount inside. "Your men will be seen to their chambers, but I believe you two should talk," he offered them the chance to speak in private, but James looked apprehensive.

"Milord? Will you not join us?"

Tony took in James' tense posture and the pleading look in his eyes. "If the Viscount agrees?" Sharp eyes focused on the blond newcomer, almost daring him to disagree.

Steven returned the look with equally dark eyes. He looked at James briefly before focusing back on Anthony. "I have nothing to hide from you, Lord Stark."

With a brief nod, Tony led the two old friends towards a private seating room. He wondered what Rogers saw when he looked at James. The boy was horribly tense...

He didn’t relax until the door closed behind them, leaving the three men to their privacy.

James automatically headed to the carafe of wine standing on the table and poured two goblets, handing the first to Tony, followed by one for Rogers. 

The Viscount looked a little surprised but still accepted the offered drink and took a seat across from Tony who was sprawling on the couch, legs spread.

James joined Tony on the couch, much to the man's hidden delight, and looked at Steven, still nervous.

Tony wrapped an arm around James' waist and took a sip of his wine. He was able to get a better look of the Viscount. The man was younger than he expected, though he didn't look out of place in the fancy attire fitting of his function. Tony could easily admit; Rogers was hot. Not as hot as his James... but maybe he was biased. 

The clear suspicion visible on his face kind of ruined the perfect picture though.

"Lord Stark-"

"Please, we're in private, call me Anthony, I insist."

"Only if you call me Steven," the blond easily switched to a more casual address. "I wish to offer my gratitude, for the warm welcome, and for taking Bu-  _ James _ under your...  _ protection _ ."

Tony nodded. "Of course, believe me when I say it was  _ my pleasure _ ."

Rogers frowned and took a long look at James. The servant  _ rolled his eyes _ , which Tony had never seen him do before. It did seem to remove the last of Rogers’ suspicion though, as the frown disappeared and was replaced by some sort of amusement.

Before Tony could ask what was going on with their silent communication, or tease James some more, his boy spoke up, "What happened to you Stevie? You're twice as big as when I last saw you..."

Steven smiled sheepishly, clearly way more relaxed than mere moments ago, "I ehm, I don't really know? With you gone I had to do more of the physical work. Before the fall ended I had grown several inches. I haven't had any issues since. There have been theories about my miraculous health by several healers, but no solid conclusion yet. I am simply grateful for the miracle I have been granted. And now... now you're alive as well. I never thought-" Rogers looked emotional as he cut himself off and took a deep breath. "I'm very glad to see you again Buck."

James smiled softly, tears in his eyes. "It's good to see you too Stevie. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner, or sent a message... I tried to get a note out while imprisoned by Von Strucker, but he caught me and-" the servant shivers and subconsciously leans closer to Tony. "I didn't try again," he adds in a whisper.

Steven looks pained and Tony wonders if some of that pain comes from watching him hold James so closely.

"Don't apologise, I should be the one- I should have been faster." 

James leaned forward, tears still in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault, you never hurt me.  _ They _ did. I- they broke me and- I couldn't- I didn't want you to-"

Tears roll down his cheeks and a sob cuts him off. Anthony gently urges him forward towards Steven until the two men hug again. The royal knight watches the two for a brief moment before slipping out of the room. Maybe now they could talk in private.

Tony simply hoped James would choose to stay when Rogers left.

-

"Are you happy here? Does he- is he kind to you?"

Steve and Bucky were sitting side by side on the couch, talking about all the things James had been through. James had finally realised that Steve wasn't disappointed in him, or disgusted by his weakness, and managed to relax around his old friend. Even after he realised Tony had left to give them some privacy.

"I am. He is. God Stevie, he- he is  _ everything _ ." He didn't even have to think about it. Being with Tony made him happy. He might have spent his youth wishing to be a knight, but he had changed. The urge to fight was gone, replaced by the desire for a calm life in luxury and servitude. He was no fool, he knew Tony spoiled him, knew actual servants didn't eat what he ate or slept where he slept.

And on top of all that, he  _ loved  _ Tony. 

Steve nodded, though there was a sad glint in his eyes. "I'm happy to hear that Buck. When I saw you- I mean, you’re wearing a  _ collar _ . I thought- just promise me that you’ll tell me if he hurts you. I can take you with me. Keep you safe. You don’t have to serve anyone or-"

“No, no Stevie I- it’s not like that.” James argued while briefly touching his own collar. “I serve him because- it’s… it’s what I  _ want  _ to do. Anthony offered me his fortune on a silver platter, multiple times. He gives me everything I would ever want.” The servant took Steve’s hand. “I missed you, punk, but you don’t have to save me. I’m happy here.”

“You love him,” Steven whispered, voice rough with emotion.

James swallowed thickly and nodded, squeezing the hand of his oldest friend.

There was just one little problem.

He still loved Steve as well.

-_-_-_-

"My James... are you sure you wish to stay? I would love nothing more, but I can  _ see _ that you love him-"

"But I love you  _ too _ . Milord... I do not want to lose you.  _ Please... _ "

Tony cupped James' face between calloused hands and looked into those pleading blue eyes. "You won't lose me,  _ never."  _ He ignored the way his heart fluttered at the exclamation of love for now and just focused on comforting James. "All I want is for you to be happy." 

James wrapped a hand around Tony's wrist, "I  _ am _ happy."

"But you would be happier if Steven stayed."

James opened his mouth to argue but closed it again when he realised he had nothing to say that wouldn't be a lie. As much as he loved Anthony, he  _ would _ be happier if he could see Stevie as well. He was so  _ selfish _ . Why couldn't one perfect man be enough? Why did he have to fall for  _ two _ -

"Then we ask him to stay."

"What??"

Tony smiled, a little sad, wishing for the day James would feel more comfortable with asking for things. "We can ask him to stay, my James."

"No- I mean- Milord, he has his duties to attend to. He's a  _ Viscount _ now, I can't ask him to- we shouldn't-"

"James, my darling, he is his own man. We can  _ ask _ , we can talk about it, and he can make his own decisions."

"...but what if he says no?" The servant's voice was small and he casted his eyes down.

Tony pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "then I will be there for you, and distract you from the pain."

-_-_-_-

The conversation went exactly as Tony expected. Steven had been shocked, then confused about what was being offered. Once he realised though... he had turned bright red, much to Anthony's amusement.

Then he tried to deny his attraction to James out of some sense of honour until, finally, he passed his scepticism and accepted eagerly.

"If our plan works out regarding Zemo's land, I can easily move closer. I'd be a few hours away." Steven offered as a compromise. 

"You are more than welcome to visit whenever you want," Tony offered.

Steve smiled, "ditto, I look forward to showing you both around Augsburg."

"Both?" James looked surprised and glanced back and forth between Tony and Steve.

Steve's smile fell. "Oh, I apologise, I misunderstood-"

Anthony leaned forward in his seat, a look of interest on his face, "No, wait. You would be open to such an offer?"

"Well, I think you both look darn fine. I figured you weren’t the type to share if you weren’t in on the action as well. Was I wrong?"

James' mouth fell open and Tony chuckled. "No… no you were not.” The knight rested a possessive hand on the back of James’ neck and enjoyed the look of  _ need _ on his boy’s face.

“Well then Rogers, I think we have ourselves a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think this is going? 😏😏


	9. Negotiating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony, Steven and James talk about things.
> 
> It ends in a fight, but not the kind James had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will introduce some new tags. Including; Steve/Bucky/Tony, switch Tony, power play, wrestling, and horny James.
> 
> As always; don't take this as any realistic representation of a healthy relationship. These boys think with their dicks, not their brains

Convincing Steven of joining them had been the easy part. As much as Anthony would love to just fuck his James in one hole while Steven took the other, they probably had to set  _ some  _ boundaries.

"I'll try almost everything at least once," the royal knight started off, unashamed of his desires.

James blushed a little but nodded in agreement. Tony brushed a hand through his hair and tugged lightly on the long strands just to tease.

Steven looked at the two brunets and shrugged, "I'm pretty versatile, though I prefer to top these days." He eyed James and smiled a little sheepishly, "sorry Buck."

Tony chuckled at the irony, "funny, James prefers my magic-"

James made a loud sound and Tony couldn't help but laugh at the exasperated look on his face. "I prefer to be fucked, that's what he was going to say," he quickly says before Tony can start again.

Steve looks a little confused at the inside joke he's clearly missing, but he easily shrugs it off. "Huh, I guess we both changed. Well, I definitely would love to fuck you both."

James choked on his spit, spluttering and staring at Steve as if he'd gone insane. "Fuck- Tony??"

Anthony grinned and tugged on James' hair again, "what's wrong, boy?"

The shocked look was now aimed his way as James tried to make sense of Steve's suggestion. "You- he-"

"My James, do you really believe I have never tried to switch places?"

"I- I can't imagine it." James struggled to wrap his mind around his near sadistic lover, who regularly fucked him into a puddle of blissed out goo,  _ switching places _ .

Tony's grin turned wicked as he said, "well, I didn't say I made it  _ easy _ ."

And suddenly the picture clicked. As Tony threw Stevie a challenging grin, and Steve raised an eyebrow, James could _see_ it. He could see the two men wrestling, biting and tugging, pushing and pulling until one of them got pinned down and fucked. His pupils widened as his arousal spiked.

Anthony noticed and moved his hand from James' hair to his neck. "Oh my boy, you like that, mm?"

Steve, smart man that he was, had caught on to their dynamic quickly. "I wonder who he would be rooting for. Who do  _ you  _ want to see getting fucked?"

James gasped at the words spilling from Stevie's lips. Small, naive Stevie, who fucked him too gentle for his tastes, talking about trying to fuck  _ Anthony _ of all people. 

Tony pulled sharply on the collar around James' neck, and when had he even grabbed it? James snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his lord. 

"Answer him, boy."

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Fuck.

He looked from one man to the other, radiating  _ something _ that James couldn't identify, but the way they looked at him made him shiver.

"I don't know," he blurted out. Honestly, either way would be insanely hot to watch.

Anthony chuckled darkly and pulled James down to the floor on his knees. "Then I suppose you will just have to wait and see."

James whimpered as the sudden movement jostled the thick plug he had almost forgotten about.

"Go on ahead to our room, I want you kneeling naked next to the bed by the time we get there. The big boys need to have a  _ talk _ ."

It took a moment for James to realise the low groan he heard was coming from Stevie. The Viscount was watching their every move with dark eyes, focusing particularly hard on James' lips.

The servant blushed as he crawled to the door, feeling pleased when he heard another groan coming from Steve. Just as he got to his feet and slipped out of the door he heard Anthony's cheerful face saying, "I can't wait for you to see him while he’s stuffed full of my cock."

His knees almost gave in, god this was really happening. He was getting  _ both _ men.

As James stumbled his way up the stairs and towards Tony's room, the Marquess was happily discussing James' ass with Steven.

"It's remarkable, he never much cared for getting fucked when we were young. Though I suppose... seeing what he  _ does _ like, I shouldn't be surprised."

Tony finished off his wine and put the empty goblet aside. "Yes, the boy likes it rough."

Steve snorted. "He almost came when you grabbed the collar around his neck- don't think I missed that. I think 'liking it rough' is a bit of an understatement."

The brunet grinned teasingly, "if I heard correctly, he's not the only one who changed tastes."

Tony considered it a win when Steve's cheeks coloured a light pink. The blond cleared his throat and adjusted his seating position to get more comfortable with his half hard cock. "You could say that." He hesitated for a moment, taking in Tony's easy confidence with the conversation and continued, "I still enjoy some penetration so now and then, for old time’s sake, though I enjoy fucking a  _ lot  _ more. I guess I finally got the hang of it." That sheepish smile was back and Tony made an amused sound.

"I have to admit, it's been a while since I've been on the receiving end." Tony looked thoughtful as he took in the young handsome Viscount sitting across from him. His eyes briefly lingered on the thick cock he could see growing underneath the man's breeches. "I wouldn't be... _opposed_... to attempting it again."

Steve's smile turned predatory, spreading his legs to make room for his still growing erection. "I thought you said you  _ weren't _ easy?" 

Oh he was  _ on _ . 

Tony ran a hand through his hair and grinned, "oh I am not, you're going to have to  _ make me _ . And, of course, I will expect you to return the favour at a later date…” An eye for an eye… 

Tony didn’t lie, he  _ did _ enjoy getting fucked. Or he used to anyway. His pride simply wouldn’t allow him to just submit without putting up a bit of a fight. 

That being said… Rogers was hot and Tony wouldn’t mind throwing the fight if it meant he got to see James’ response.

Steve got up, and so did Tony. The two men stared at each other for a moment before Tony headed for the door, Steve close on his heels.

They were speed walking through the castle, Tony leading the way. 

"Do you have any restraints?" Steve mumbled as they closed in on Tony's bedroom door.

The brunet paused and glanced at Steve. "I keep all the toys in the cabinet closest to the bed. Chains, ropes, whatever your pretty little head can imagine."

Tony felt his heartbeat pick up as he opened the door. It was always a beautiful sight to find James kneeling naked. Though he was rarely  _ truly _ naked. He was still wearing his new collar, the dark red contrasting nicely against his pale skin. And of course, the _much_ beloved cock cage. 

James' eyes flicked up to watch the two men walk in, his cheeks ready flushed with arousal just from waiting. Tony stalked forward, focused on his boy, and almost missed Steve walking straight to the cabinet.

In fact, if it wasn't for James staring at something behind him with wide eyes, he would have missed it completely.

Anthony turned around to see what Steve was up to, only to come face to face with the man, holding a pair of cuffs in his hand.

The royal knight grinned. “James, stay. If you move, I’m not taking that cage off until Rogers leaves again.”

That was all the warning James got before Anthony  _ moved _ .

If Steve thought he could get away with an  _ easy  _ fight, he was thoroughly mistaken. Anthony had fought against worse than a single knight with a piece of rope.  He started by kicking Steve in the shins, startling the younger man and making him jump backwards. Using the momentum, the brunet pushed forward and tackled Steve to the ground.

Now, if he  _ really _ wanted to win, he would wrap his legs around Steve’s neck and choke him. But he didn’t. He just wanted to make the viscount earn his submission, if one could call it that.

At least the man was smart enough to grab the cuffs in advance, or they would have to do this again once Tony got back up.

By now, the blond had tried to flip Tony, though the knight managed to stay on top for now. That is, until Steve punched him in the gut unexpectedly. 

Tony groaned as he was flipped over, getting the wind knocked out of him as his back hit the floor. Not one to give up easily, Tony grabbed Steve’s arm and tried to bend it backwards, but the Viscount slipped out of his grip and sat down on his hips.  Tony glared up at the younger man and aimed a punch at his face, which was barely dodged.

His wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head.

Steve was breathing heavily as he leaned down to look Tony in the eye. “Ready to give up yet?”

Anthony grinned, “never”, and headbutted Steve right in the nose.

The Viscount cursed, head snapping back, though he didn’t let go of Tony’s hands.

It was with a lot of kicking and struggling that Steve managed to turn Tony on his stomach and pin his hands on his lower back. The struggle didn’t stop even after Steve heard the lock on the cuffs click closed.  Tony’s hands were cuffed behind his back, and Steve was grinning victoriously, face bloody from where Tony had banged into his nose.

Anthony was still not giving up, scrambling to his feet the moment Steve got up.

He was easily tackled back down, with his hands cuffed and all, and Steve kept his legs pinned while turning his attention to James.

“Bucky, go grab the leg chains from the drawer.”

James was staring in shock. He hadn’t expected  _ Tony  _ to lose… though he also spotted some clear moments where his Lord could have gotten the upper hand. Had he…  _ volunteered  _ to lose? 

“ _ Bucky!” _

Oh right!

The servant quickly scrambled to his feet and towards the cabinet, grabbing the chains and handing them to Steve.

Tony got one last good kick in against Rogers’ chin, and then the last cuff clicked closed. 

Anthony was at Steve’s mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this! I might add some short scenes later, but the main story will be 10 chapters. 
> 
> Anyway let me know what y'all think, I know this is taking a bit of a twist lol
> 
> Sidenote that next chapter will have a bit of dubious consent, only because they do things they haven't properly talked about beforehand. Everyone will be totally into it, but consent won't be explicitly given. Just a bit of a heads up.


	10. James' wet dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is pretty sure he died and went to heaven, Tony has a good time and Steve talks dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter for now, the main arch has finished.
> 
> This is where the power switch tag really comes into play, and again, they don't really talk about their boundaries/consent, so be wary of that.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

James couldn’t stop staring at Tony.

The knight had been  _ thoroughly _ tied up, barely given an inch of movement.

Steve was looking rather pleased with himself. He slapped Tony’s ass and grinned when the man cursed him out. “Tut tut, mind your language.”

The viscount had dug deep in the cabinet for all sorts of toys, wanting to try them all, when he found a coil of a dark red rope at the bottom.  Quite some time, and more struggling, later… Steve had gotten Tony kneeling on the bed, tied up like a turkey ready to be roasted.

Steve has started from his legs, tired of being kicked all the time. He ripped off Tony’s pants and bent each leg until he could tie the ankle and thigh together. He only removed the ankle cuffs once his legs were all wrapped up in the rough rope.  Then came his arms, elbows pulled towards each other and tied in place with the ropes wrapping around his lower arms and wrists. 

Even with his arms and legs tied, Tony was still struggling, almost succeeding in rolling off the bed. Luckily Steve caught him and started tying his legs to the bed to keep him down, leaving him squirming in place, cock hard and leaking.

James had spent all that time staring at it all, kneeling by Steve’s feet as ordered and eyeing Anthony’s body eagerly. He didn’t know what Steve had planned, but he was  _ excited _ .

“Do you have something to keep him quiet?” Steve asked James with a raised eyebrow. 

Oh. James blushed and nodded before crawling to the cabinet and pulling out the gag Tony had ordered especially for James.

Steve made an interested sound as he studied the metal dick attached to the leather strap. “That will  _ definitely  _ do.”

Tony cursed again when he realised what was going on and tried to pull his arms free, to no avail of course.

Steve paused for a moment and looked Tony in the eye, nodding questioning and waiting to get a stubbornly reluctant nod in return before  _ shoving _ the thing down Tony’s throat.

James gasped as Tony  _ moaned _ .

His gasp faded into a whimper when Steve's piercing gaze was aimed at him for the first time since they walked in.

James felt  _ naked. _ It was so similar to the way Tony made him feel, it was almost terrifying. The servant swallowed thickly when Steve grabbed his hair.

"Come on up pet, I've got a dick ready to fill your empty hole."

With a little guidance of the grip in James' hair, the servant was pulled up on the bed and pushed on his knees in front of Tony. He could feel his Lord's hard cock pressing against his ass while Steve positioned him.

Skillful fingers probed around his ass, pushing against the plug still nestled there and drawing breathless moans from James' lips.

Steve pulled the plug out and put it aside, leaving James empty, and horny.  “Go on, pet, fill your needy little ass.”

James’ hand was trembling from sheer arousal as he reached back behind himself to grab Tony’s hard cock. It slipped inside of him so easily, stretched and lubed as he was from the thick plug.  Both knight and servant groaned from the sensation, though Tony’s moan was nicely muffled by the gag locked around his head.

Steve palmed his hard cock as he took in the sight, “perfect.”

He grabbed more rope and got back to work to finish his piece of art. James’ hands were tied to the headboard first, followed by his thighs being connected to Tony’s tied legs. Steve slapped Tony’s ass again, just to see how far the knight could move. He could fuck James very shallowly, being held back from deep thrusts by all the rope keeping them connected.

The Marquess groaned again, this time out of sheer frustration, and Steve just chuckled.

The blond had plenty of bruises blooming on his skin from where Anthony had landed a kick or punch, so he would have his fun in return. With a harsh shove, he pushed Tony forward, bending him over James as far as he could get with the servant tied to him.

Steve showed off the metal collar with a grin even as Tony glared at him. Glaring didn’t change what happened though. Steve still locked the collar around his neck and tied it to the headboard.

It seemed like both men had caught up on Steve’s plan since they were grinding together. James couldn’t come of course, with the cock cage and all, but Tony definitely did. The knight was chasing his orgasm already, simply fucking James as much as he could with his limited movements. 

Steve let him. After all, orgasm or not, Steve was going to fuck the proud Marquess.

He would need quite a bit of preparation, so Steve got to it. He poured a generous amount of oil on his fingers and pushed one in, barely breaching the tight hole. “You weren’t lying, it  _ has  _ been a while. Shame you won’t stay nice and tight, not after I’m done with you.” The dirty talk came easy to Steve, especially when it left not just one, but  _ two _ men moaning in response.

He pushed in the full first finger as he talked, adding the second digit soon after. “I should keep your hole stuffed with anything I can find, ruining it. I’ll keep you chained up, holes stuffed, watching while I fuck James’ throat sore.”

Tony groaned and pulled hard on his bonds, mumbling curses when Steve shoved a third finger in.

James already felt like a moaning and trembling mess. He was filled but denied his release, and Anthony couldn’t even fuck him nice and hard. It was torture. “Steve-” he moaned, only to be cut off by a slap to his thigh.

“You call me Captain, or you keep your mouth shut, pet.”

“Captain,” James whimpered, “please let me come,  _ please _ -”

Steve chuckled, “that's a shame, pet. You heard your _prince_ , no cumming for pets who move, now clench tight and be a good boy for me. That goes for _both_ of you."

Tony shoved his head back sharply, almost managing to hit Steve in the face again. The blond grabbed his hair and growled, “careful, one more move like that and I’ll cane your ass.” He followed his threat by pushing his three fingers straight against the knight’s prostate.

While James was grinding back against Tony’s cock, Steve was massaging his prostate relentlessly.

Sweat was rolling down Tony’s back as he focused all his willpower on not coming yet. He didn’t want to give Rogers the satisfaction of making him cum easily. Though… it  _ had _ really been a long time since he had anything up his ass and he had forgotten how fucking  _ sensitive _ his prostate was. That, combined with being tied to a squirming, gorgeous, James… yeah he was  _ close _ .

When Steve reached between them to pinch his nipples, Tony was pushed over the edge, screaming around the gag while messily thrusting back and forth into James’ hot ass, filling him with his seed.

James was whining, the need to cum so overwhelming. He looked at Steve, pleading, “please, Captain-”

Steve pulled his fingers from Tony’s ass and slapped the man’s ass, again. “I’m not going to let you cum yet, pet. I prefer you to be begging and needy. Your Lord on the other hand… he is free to cum whenever. In fact…” the blond spanked Tony’s ass a few times in a row, enjoying the grunts he caused, “I  _ encourage  _ it. I want your ass stuffed full of cum by the time I’m finished.”

James moaned loudly and Tony leaned his head forward, resting it between James’ shoulder blades. It was a position too uncomfortable to remain in for long, so the knight straightened up as far as his restraints let him, only to try and glare at Steve again.

The blond looked amused by now, “I’ll get you to submit, just you wait.”

The challenging spark was burning bright in Anthony’s eyes, though it was quickly replaced with dark desire when Steve shoved his three fingers back in his ass.

He only thrusted in and out a few times, poking the oversensitive prostate enough to make Tony groan.  Steve pulled out the moment he got Tony’s cock starting to harden again. He pulled his cock out of his breeches, grabbed Tony’s hips, and pushed the tip of his dick past the tight ring of muscle.

Anthony gasped and automatically tensed almost every muscle in his body.

Steve moved one hand to his hair and pulled his head back painfully, “ready bitch?”

Tony growled and pulled on the restraints around his arms.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the Viscount said before pushing his cock steadily in the tight hole, only pausing when he was completely inside.

Tony was panting and cursing into his gag.

Steve reached up and unlocked the gag, pulling it out and setting it aside for later. “I want to hear you scream properly,” he said a little breathless from the tight heat around his cock, “hear you beg for my cock.”

“Never.” Tony immediately growled, “you little _shit_ , just you wait, I’ll show you what a  _ real _ cock feels-”

His rant was cut off when Steve  _ moved _ .

The younger man pulled out almost all the way, only to slam back forward like he had something to prove.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Tony cursed, voice rough and hips slamming forward into James with each of Rogers’ thrusts.

Meanwhile, James was sweating, moaning, drooling. His cock was leaking precum through the cage, unable to get hard but still trying its best. “Sir… Tony.. ah-” he moaned harshly when Tony’s short thrusts were aimed at his prostate.

Steve picked up the pace, slamming into Anthony’s ass over and over, sweat lined his forehead but his relentless pace didn’t slow.

Even when Tony couldn’t hold back anymore and came again, cock so oversensitive with the two harsh orgasms… Steve kept going.

The man was like a machine, never breaking the rhythm, relentless in his mission to make Tony fall apart.

But Tony was a stubborn bastard. And even though he felt on edge from all the different sensations, he wasn’t about to give in. In fact, after getting used to the rhythm, he started moving along with it. He rocked back and forth, grinding against James, at the exact same pace.  It felt good. His ass was starting to ache from the friction, but he could focus past that. He focused on the pounding against his prostate instead, on the tight heat around his cock, on James’ desperate moans and whimpers. On the filthy words spilling from Rogers’ mouth.

He could hold on like this for a long time. And that was exactly when Rogers upped the game.

The blond, getting tired of the lack of dramatic reaction, pulled out and hit Tony’s ass hard enough to leave a red imprint.

The knight shouted and cursed. 

“If you don’t want to cum, I can think of some other things to do to you.”

Another slap, and another. Steve fell into a similar rhythm again, only this time he was spanking Tony’s ass red.

Anthony groaned at each hit, straining against the ropes. This was such a new sensation. He had never been spanked before, and definitely not in  _ this  _ context. It was odd at first, just the sharp pain followed by a dull throbbing heat as blood rushed to the abused skin. He didn’t get the appeal at first, until the slaps started layering on already reddened skin.

Steve was as relentless with his spanking as his fucking, and it didn’t take long before Tony’s neutral grunts turned into low moans. So he hit a little harder, a little faster, watching Tony curse as the pain started taking on that edge of arousal.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Tony cursed again when realisation hit him; he was about to fucking cum.

Steve grinned as he realised the same thing and cut the spanking off, quickly pushing his rock hard cock back into Tony’s hole. He grabbed his hair again and held it in a painful grip while fucking the knight  _ hard _ . His hips slamming against the spanked ass made Tony growl and moan. “Go on bitch, cum again, fill James’ ass to the brim. I should have known just a cock up your ass wouldn’t be enough. You like the pain, love it,  _ need _ it.”

Steve’s thrusts finally got a little erratic as his perfect control began to waver. 

“You’ve got…” Tony panted, breathing heavy, “no proof.” 

Steve growled and let go of his hair only to reach around and pinch his nipples harshly, adding another wave of pain to the heady mixture of pain and pleasure.

It didn’t push Tony over the edge, but it was close. He honestly didn’t think he would come a third time. He wasn’t twenty anymore, and his cock was spent. Steve seemed determined to prove otherwise, while James had been long turned into a moaning mess of  _ lust _ .

As Tony groaned any time Steve tugged on his nipples, the Viscount was speeding up his thrusts, pushing his last energy out.

“Pet, clench your sloppy ass, make the bitch come,” Steve ordered, making James whine.

The servant tried to obey though, clenching his ass whenever Tony moved back, and relaxing when he pushed forward. It took all his focus to even get his ass to tighten, his mind felt all foggy. He wondered if he’d be able to say his own name by now.

Tony’s groans turned lower, more breathless. This was happening, he was going to cum for the third time in a row.

“You better enjoy your… your last orgasm in… a long time.” Steve was panting now, wrapping a hand around Tony’s neck and holding him down as he fucked hard. “I’ll lock- lock your cock away- like-  _ fuck _ … like James’... keep you both as my desperate- little-  _ sluts _ .” He finished the sentence with a sharp thrust for every word, pounding into Tony’s swollen prostate and-

“ _ Fuck _ .” Tony came. His poor sensitive cock shot out a few drops, adding to the mess in James’ ass, grinding forward as much as he could.

It was the last thing Steve needed to cum as well. He came hard, riding out his release by fucking Tony’s ass some more. He kept moving until the last drop, and only then did he pull out.

Tony pulled a face at the sensation, yeah he hadn’t missed  _ that _ part. It was more surprising when he felt something else press against his swollen hole. Steve was pushing the plug in, the one that had been in James just an hour ago.  The knight groaned, that felt weird. Intense. It was so hard… no yielding flesh. No wonder James always moaned so nicely… Speaking of James…

The poor servant was fucked out, sagged forward on the bed, whimpering at every movement, eyes a little glassy.

Steve stretched, groaned, and looked at the two brunets with a satisfied grin. He moved to untie Tony, casting slightly worried glances at Tony’s ass, which was starting to bruise.

Tony pulled away, or as much as he could anyway, and shook his head. At Steve’s surprised look he rolled his eyes and nodded towards James. “Him first, I’m fine.”

Steve took in James’ fucked out state and nodded in agreement. Right, this was important. Steve realised that if he fucked this up, Tony would never let him near Bucky again.

The Viscount untied the servant with gentle hands, slowly easing him off of Tony’s soft cock and helping him lie down on his side. James really looked out of it, only whimpering and moaning softly.

“He needs skin contact,” Tony whispered. Steve was almost shocked as he took in Tony’s expression. It was so  _ soft _ . Any lingering doubt he had about their relationship was washed away. Anthony clearly cared deeply for Bucky.

Steve ran a hand through James’ messy hair, brushing a few sweaty strands off his forehead. Then he turned his attention to Tony. “He’ll be fine for a moment, I need to get you out of those first,” he said while motioning to the ropes.

And yeah, he had a point there. The ropes were tied pretty tightly, and especially Tony’s hands and feet were starting to tingle a little. 

Steve got to work quickly, wanting to hold Bucky soon. He cut the rough ropes loose with a knife and moved aside.

The moment Tony could move his hands, he reached out for his James.

The servant let out a soft whimper and leaned into Anthony’s gentle touch.

“There’s my good boy, my darling, you were so beautiful.” The soft words fell from Tony’s lips even as he moved them both into a more comfortable position. He laid down on the bed behind James, spooning him and keeping his arms wrapped around him. He pressed as much naked skin together and motioned for Rogers to lay down on the other side.

The viscount looked worried as James didn’t audibly respond to either man holding and touching him.

Tony pressed a kiss on top of James’ messy hair and buried his face in his lover’s neck. “My James, so good for me, sleep my love. We will keep you safe.”

It seemed to work, James was falling asleep as his heart rate lowered.

“What-” Steve began but also cut himself off, he had never seen anything like this.

“It happens sometimes, when he is overwhelmed. He drifts off to god knows where… though he always returns to me eventually,” Tony explains. “Rest helps, so does holding him.”

Steve was brushing surprisingly gentle fingers along James’ skin, trailing from his arms to his thighs and back up. “He used to be so strong, back on the farm-”

“He still is,” Tony cut in. “It takes an immense amount of strength to surrender in such a matter. A strength  _ neither _ of us possess.”

“I apologise, I did not mean- I meant to say it is a striking contrast, to see Bucky so vulnerable. So… open and trusting.”

Tony’s gaze softened as he combed fingers through James’ tangled hair. “He’s beautiful like this. It’s a rare gift to be treasured,” he whispered. 

“Thank you.”

Anthony looked away from James’ sleeping face to look at Steven, surprise and confusion visible on his face.

Rogers returned his look, holding eye contact as he elaborated. “For letting me fuck you, for sharing James’ submission with me… you had every right to send me away and ban me from your lands just for  _ thinking  _ about your lover.”

They were silent for a while, lost in thought and listening to James’ calm breathing.

“I thought about it,” Tony whispered, keeping his eyes on the man in his arms. “It would have been… easy. To keep him for myself… it was _tempting_. I might be a selfish man, but James isn’t. He would  _ never _ have asked for you to join us. Which is  _ exactly _ why I offered.”

“You really love him.”

“More than I could have imagined. And he loves me. If he didn’t… I would have kicked you out myself.”

Steven huffed amused, “you don’t think I’m a threat, that’s why you asked me to stay.” It wasn't a question. It didn’t need to be, they both knew it was the truth.

Anthony shrugged. “I told you, I’m a selfish man.”

Rogers looked at the way Tony was petting James and let a small smile show. 

“I don’t think you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you still want to see happen, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. With enough inspo I could write a full sequel lol
> 
> Sidenote; I wrote an alternate ending, where Tony gets his ass stuffed with all sorts of things. I left it out because I thought it might be going a bit too far, but if y'all wanna see it, I can add it as a bonus chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more chapters almost ready to go before posting, if there's anything you guys wanna see in here, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
